Running Away
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: Nero had run away. He's fed up of being some toy and so he ran...little did he know that as soon as he ran from being their pet...he ran straight into being Dante's pet. And Vergil isn't too happy about it either. AU. Yaoi. Love-Triangle. Being Revised.
1. Asking

**My first DMC story! Yayness...total yayness! I have been planning this for quite some time...so...yeah...**

_**Warning: **AU...YAOI...FLUST a.k.a. FLUFF AND ANGST!_

_**Disclaimer: **After extensive searching of each game, I found no contract declaring I was the owner of Devil May Cry...yet..._

**So, here's my first chapter of my first Devil May Cry fanfic and so...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Can I Keep Him?

Nero had been running.

He didn't know his destination, he didn't know how long he had been running for, all he knew was that of he didn't run faster and further enough, **they **will get him.

**They **will lock him up inside some cage**. They **will treat him like a pet or some toy**. They **will taunt him and hurt him and conduct so many more experiments on him.

**They **were the very figures of his deepest fears and darkest nightmares.

Ever since he was ten years old, he had been living with **them**. Apparently his mother and father didn't want a boy who possessed a unique arm of such hidden power. His family were so very hoping for a little boy who would grow up clean and pure; untainted as it were.

And Nero was all of those things and much more…

…until he reached ten years old.

X-x-X-x-X

On a school trip, his class had decided to go and visit a castle as part of their history topic. Many haunted tales were twisted around the very depths of the castle, his classmates enjoyed attempting to out-scare each other by telling stories about the castle. The fact that it was situated in the middle of nowhere made the stories all the more fun to tell. Historians had rendered the haunted rumours as nonsense. Yet many fanatics likened the castle to be cursed' many others claimed it to be the very holder of curses.

His mother reassured him that these tales were simply stories created to keep kids in line when visiting the castle. Unfortunately, Nero was not such a kid, and when wandering around that castle…he got curious. Once he got curious, he would stop at nothing until his curiosity was fulfilled. Ten years old, he was; a sweet, naïve little boy who wanted to touch and see and experience everything. His eyes flickered around, taking in all the portraits and antiques as he walked past them.

Breaking away from his classmates, he wandered off down the deep, dark halls of the castle. His eyes were filled with awe and excitement as he passed painted portraits of demons and angels. He could barely hear his teacher's voice anymore, as he wandered up a coiling staircase to a large open area. There were a set of four doors leading from the area and one particular door had ensnared his interest.

It was big and white. A pure white that seemed entirely out of place in a dirty, old castle. All the other doors which were small and brown; boring and so predictable in this sort of setting. Nero trotted over to the door that was different and gazed up at it with awed eyes. Black carvings decorated it and big red rubies were implanted on each handle. Being the curious boy he was, he went in.

The room inside was beautiful and reminded him of a church. Stained-glass windows lined the walls of this room, with shelves filled to the brim of books were slotted below them. Right at the far side of this room was a table. As he padded across the room towards the table, Nero couldn't help but to shiver at the picture depicted on the windows. One had a woman screaming in pain, clutching her chest as a demon grasped her throat. Another had a pair of twin boys being torn apart from each other, their hands grasping towards the other. Nero shuddered and rubbed his arms comfortingly. His pace quickened as he strode over to the table.

A red, velvet cloth was placed on it with silver candle sticks either side of a necklace. Nero cocked his head in fascination. The necklace in question was odd. It glowed faintly with silver light and sitting heavy in the middle of the pendent was a large black opal. It was a simple necklace that little Nero would have declared boring. The Present Nero would have called it a curse and he would have screamed at little Nero to step away and run away.

Looking into the shiny, black gem, little Nero giggled softly as he saw his own reflection. The opal distorted what he could see, making him laugh and wrinkle his nose. Tilting his head, he reached out with his right hand to touch it.

He stopped.

Nero turned around to check for any teachers in case they caught him. Seeing he was completely alone, he leant forward and grabbed it the pendent.

A searing, white-hot heat shot up his arm, making him scream with agony. Dropping the necklace in an instant, he clutched at his arm. The pain rippled repeatedly up and down, blinding him, making him see stars as the agony intensified. He felt his mind cloud over as the pain soon swept over his little body.

Unable to take it anymore, he fainted and collapsed.

When he woke up, he was in a white room with one barred window and one small bed and an even smaller door.

And that's when his nightmare began…

X-x-X-x-X

Nero still flinched at the thought of **them** and his first meeting of **them **and how **they **treated him.

Six years he spent in that Hellhole. Six years trying to figure out a way to escape. The building was a total fortress. Guards were on patrol 24/7. Cameras were placed at every corner. Security at that place was water-tight.

So after one particularly grueling 'test' he was put through, he decided enough was enough and he ran. Ran past the cameras, ran past all the guards, up and over the wall and he was free. He found that his arm was quite handy when it came to wall-climbing and knocking guards out.

A stitch began to form in his side and he slowed his sprint down to a steady jog. He turned into a little alleyway next to a strip club and stopped. Nero leant against a wall for balance. Panting softly, he looked behind him to see if **they **had sent anything after him.

He slid down the wall completely and utterly exhausted. Nero knew it was a bad thing to do and quiet stupid as well, but his heavy eyes couldn't take the strain anymore. Six years of bad sleeping was finally taking its toll on him and soon enough he had fallen asleep.

X-x-X-x-X

"Yo, Verge! Getcha ass outta bed!"

Resisting the urge to decapitate his younger-by-two-minutes brother, he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes wearily. That's when it hit him. Dante was up. Up as in awake up. Before him. At eight…_in the morning!_

"C'mon, I've got a surprise!"

…Now this can't be good…

Hoisting himself out of bed and preening himself quickly in the mirror, he went downstairs to endure whatever his brother had gotten as a 'surprise'. Shuddering with slight annoyance (and slight fear…but who was he to admit that?), he opened the door.

Vergil gave the room a quick scan…everything seemed normal…apart from the ridiculous grin on Dante's face (although…that being said, Vergil swore he was born with said ridiculous grin). Stepping into the room fully, he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Well where is i-"

He stopped mid sentence as he noticed his 'surprise' curled up on the couch. Surely Dante didn't want to…_keep _him did he?

"Dude, this kid is fucking creepy. Not only does he look like us, but shit, he looks almost as hot as me! We can't let someone like him wander 'round streets looking like that! He's jail-bait just begging to be kidnapped! He can stay with us, right?"

…Ah…so he did…

Placing two fingers on his temple to calm the oncoming headache that his little brother always seemed to create, Vergil sighed and looked down at his brother.

"You do realise that this is an actual human being…a mere child no less. This isn't the same as all the other 'surprises' you bring into the house, he isn't a dog or a squirrel or a bird. You have to actually _feed _him and _take care _of him."

"Verge, how old do ya think I am?"

He didn't know what had happened to him, whether he was sick or just plain tired but somehow, without him thinking about it, he said yes.

"I won't let him starve or anything, c'mon Verge...don't make me say please!"

Turning towards that kitchen, Vergil smirked.

"Sure…whatever Dante, just don't screw it up."

Dante grinned and swaggered over to the sleeping boy and brushed back a few strands of hair. The boy moaned softly and a small, genuine smile crept onto Dante's face.

"Of course I won't Verge…because you'll be helping me…"

* * *

**Awwww...I love Dante...and Nero...and Vergil...**

**...I love them all! Plain and simple.**

**So review please because I'm a whore for them...seriously...**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	2. Keeping

**I normally don't update the day after I've already done one but this was screaming to be written.**

**Normally I do it once a week...weekends to be more exact.**

**Anyway, thanks to all who've reviewed! I love reviews...seriously.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Collar Makes Him Mine

"Dante, will you leave the poor boy alone."

Said person pouted and glared at his sleeping 'pet'. He had been watching the boy sleep for some time now, waiting for him to wake up. Dante tried to poking him, whispering to him, tickling him…nothing happened.

What he didn't know was that when someone hadn't been able to sleep well for six years, they tend to end up being quite heavy sleepers.

"Fuck...he's one Hell of a sleeper, eh Verge? Help me wake him up, yeah?"

Vergil scoffed at his brother's idiocy. Dante could get attached so easily to the most random things and once he was he wouldn't leave them alone or let anyone else touch until they ran away…or died…

Which isn't really good either way because it still left Vergil having to take care of a broken hearted Dante…until he found something else…

"Dante, from the looks of it, the boy hasn't had it easy. Leave him alone and he will wake up by himself."

"He better had…"

Walking over to his brother and his new 'pet', he placed a hand on Dante's shoulder causing the younger-by-two-minutes brother to look up.

"You do realise that once he wakes up, he might not even want to stay. He is human after all and therefore he does have an opinion on the matter…if he doesn't want to stay…we can't force him to."

Dante frowned at this information and turned to look at the sleeping boy once more. He couldn't let him leave, he had already decided that the boy was to be his and no one else could take that away from him. Not even the boy himself!

"Dante…I know what you're thinking. If the boy does not wish to stay then we must let him go. Besides you hardly know him…you might not like him once you get to know and then what? And what if he doesn't like you either?"

"I don't need to get to know him, and what d'ya mean, if he doesn't like me? Everyone likes me! I'm Dante! "

Vergil knew it was pointless to argue with a stubborn Dante. Shaking his head he returned to the kitchen to finish off the breakfast he had started. Hopefully the smell would awaken the poor boy. He was so skinny and small.

The older-by-two-minutes brother was suspicious and wondered what the boy had been through. There were quite a number of burns along his arm and neck, which could be seen from where he had stood. Also his right arm was in a sling.

Whether these were from a fight or plain abuse, Vergil didn't know, but he intended to find out.

Meanwhile, Dante was scanning his 'pet' from head to toe. He did find it unusual that the boy had snow-white hair like him and his brother. But it was soft…and it smelled nice…like his skin. Dante had frowned at the numerous burns and scars that littered the boy's porcelain skin, but he merely shook it off.

The boy was beautiful and that was that.

He desperately hoped that the boy would want to stay. Dante knew it was a shallow thing to say but he couldn't let such a pretty thing like this out onto the harsh streets. By the looks of it, the boy was still in his teens. He didn't want to let go of this treasure of his.

Dante bit his lip. He did have an idea, granted it wasn't the brightest of ideas…Vergil will most defiantly disapprove of it. And he didn't want to even think about the consequences of his actions if the boy chose not to stay with them. Although, he wouldn't be able to leave if Dante carried out his plan…the boy would probably live miserably with them if he was condemned to live with them when he didn't want to.

That being said…**it **could always be altered. **It **didn't have to trap the person wearing **it**, if Dante made a few alterations to **it**…

Grinning to himself, he stood up and ran upstairs to find **it**.

X-x-X-x-X

After finishing up in the kitchen, Vergil noticed how quiet it was in the house. This was a bad thing…a very bad thing. A house plus Dante minus the noise equalled something very wrong indeed.

He walked into the living room and noticed that his brother was not present…which was odd. Vergil knew that Dante was attached to the boy; he would have thought that his little brother would have been glued to him as well…

"Hey Verge, what d'ya think?"

…Ah…there he was…

"Dante, you can't possibly serious. Put that down, you are not to put that on him."

"But it's for protection. You know…if he runs away…this way we will always get him back!"

"At the rate you're going Dante; I'll be surprised if he _doesn't _run away…"

Dante stuck his finger up at his older brother and walked quietly over to the sleeping beauty. He brushed his 'pets' hair softly before placing a collar around the creamy white neck. Dante thought the collar looked wonderful around his 'pets' neck. It was a blood-red in colour with white crystals placed along it. He had received the collar from a rich woman who had her mansion over taken by demons…instead of money, she had given them some of her riches…he had frowned with disappointment at receiving such trinkets and cursed the woman for her up tightness with money…right now though he would have well and truly given that woman many a kiss if she were to be in the room.

Vergil raised his eyebrow at his brother and moved closer to see what he had done. He couldn't believe it.

"Dante! I thought I told you no, take it off now!"

"C'mon Verge…it'll be good for him…and the collar isn't that bad…I made a few adjustments to it."

Not even bothering to decipher the stupidity of his brother, Vergil decided that if the boy chose not to stay then he would merely take the collar off of him and let him leave. He would deal with Dante later.

But for now, if it meant he could have some peace and quiet then he would let Dante have his own way for once.

He quirked an eyebrow at his brother's behaviour and tugged on his sleeve impatiently.

"Dante, come have some breakfast before it gets too cold. I'm pretty sure your pet will still be here when you've finished."

Dante chewed his lips and gave the boy an unsure look. His stomach finally gave up and decided for him when it growled, causing Dante to shrug and follow his brother into the kitchen.

The sleeping boy however had begun to stir and the smell of pancakes was too much for him to ignore and he opened his sleepy eyes wearily…

* * *

**The collar came out of nowhere...honestly. I don't think Nero will be too happy...**

**But hey, he's awake! That's something right?**

**Anywho...review please!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	3. Escaping

**Nero is awake! Woooo!**

**Because I won't have time tomorrow...I decided to post this up today with Chapter 2.**

**Heheheheheh...This was written with the idea of how my mum would react if she was in Nero's situation...I couldn't really grasp it myself to make it realistic so I asked my mum what she would do...**

**My next update will probably be next Saturday..or Friday...depends.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Just Let Me Go

Rubbing at his eyes and stifling a yawn, Nero tensed as he realised he was not in the same place where he had fallen asleep. Looking around him, he had gathered that someone had taken pity on him and had brought him to their home.

The smells of the pancakes were so very tempting, but Nero stayed put. He didn't know these people. His ability to trust had cracked and dissolved within the first week he had spent with **them**.

Glancing around the room, he took in the weird and unusual objects that were dotted around the room. A pool table that had seen better days had been placed in one corner. A jukebox that was littered with cracks sat next to the couch he was lying on. A simple desk and chair was in the middle of the room, but what scared him and interested him the most was the…'décor' on the walls.

Numerous weapons hung on them, some holding the heads on demons. Nero shuddered… his stomach twisted and turned…

He felt sick.

These people were not to be messed with apparently, not even a boy of sixteen could probably waver them. Unless…

Nero looked down and noticed that his arm was still in its sling, had it looked as if no one had tampered with it. Well…that was good. At least they didn't want to kill him yet. He didn't really fancy being a wall ornament.

He bit down on his lip, unsure of what to do…should he stay or should he go? Live with these people or run away before they had the chance to find out what he truly was.

Nero's question was answered as he scratched the back of his neck…or at least he tried to. With increasing horror he looked to find that a collar…_a collar_ had been placed around _his neck_!

_What the freaking hell is going on! _

He had worn a collar once before…when he was with **them**. He had tried to escape once before when he was thirteen and so the head scientist placed a collar and a leash on him to prevent him from leaving. For weeks he had been dragged around like a dog, tormented and ridiculed.

The anger and humiliation came back to him with a vengeance and through the sling the glow of his arm could be seen.

Nero was not a dog and he would never allow himself to be humiliated like this again. These people could go blow themselves. He is not their entertainment and he would not humour them with his embarrassment.

_Screw this, I'm leaving!_

He kicked off the blanket that had covered him, checked the entrance to the kitchen and approached the front door quietly. Nero almost had his hand on the handle when a voice called out to him making him freeze with fear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Biting his lip once more, he turned slowly and was faced with a man. A man who was _this _close to him. A man who had the same white hair as him…the same icy blue eyes…a man that looked to be much older than him. Probably late twenties to early thirties. He had an amused smile and mirth danced in his eyes. That being said, Nero knew that this man could probably kill him in a heartbeat.

The man edged nearer to him and unconsciously Nero stepped back. He was trapped between the door and the man. During his time at the research facility, Nero had acquired a number of phobias…Claustrophobia being one of them…

The man reached out to touch him but stopped as he saw Nero flinch away from the hand. Another phobia of his was Aphenphosmphobia…which was closely followed by Agliophobia, which basically meant he didn't like being touched because he was scared of the pain that would come with it.

Nero looked back up at the man and saw that the smile had been replaced with a frown.

"You can't leave now, I won't allow it."

The man was staring deep into Nero's eyes. It unsettled him a lot. He straightened up, keeping his fear at bay and guarding his emotions carefully.

"And…And why not?"

The man smiled at him, causing Nero to shuffle uncomfortably. The look in the man's eyes made him feel like prey. A prey that was about to be ravaged and feasted upon.

"Because you're mine."

Nero's eyes widened with shock and horror. That explained the collar but right now explanations were the least of his troubles. He had already had the 'pleasure' of being owned by **them**, he didn't want to relive the experience with this guy.

"I belong to no one," He hissed.

All the anger and frustration from the past six years had built up inside him. Who the Hell did this man think he was? Nero was fed up of being someone's pet, fed up of being someone's toy, their plaything. He was not a ragdoll to be thrown and tossed about as pleased.

The man had quirked an eyebrow at his statement but merely smirked.

"Really, because this…"He stroked the collar, "…says you do."

Nero flinched once more as the hand drifted from the collar and onto his neck. He shook with fear and anger. This man was stroking him gently as if he were some…some…

_Pet!_

"Let me go…" Nero said darkly.

"No can do, like I said before... You. Are. Mine."

Thinking desperately as the man leant in even closer, Nero reached behind him and grasped hold of the door knob. The man came down to his face, almost as if he was going to kiss him. Nero moved his head to the side, twisted the door knob, swung the door open and ran.

"Like Hell I do!" He had shouted as he sprinted down the road, hoping to get as far away from the place as possible.

X-x-X-x-X

Dante couldn't really register much as he watched his treasure run away. All he could comprehend was that his lovely 'pet' had escaped his clutches and was now gone. Normally Dante would mourn for a while, curl up to his brother and cheer up once he had found another. But this 'pet' was different.

This 'pet' was hiding something. Dante could tell. He had been mesmerised by the boy's icy blue eyes, but also shocked at the amount of pain, self-loathing and distrust that had gathered in them. The boy had flinched…_flinched _when he had reached out to touch him. Twice! It was as if the boy had expected Dante to strike him.

And when he stroked the boy's neck, he felt him quiver…and not with pleasure or excitement either.

Then as he leant down to see if he was okay, the boy had escaped. And as quick as blink he was down the road and out of sight.

"Another one gone I see…really Dante you must take better care of your things."

Vergil had watched the entire scenario but chose to keep quiet. The boy's actions and reactions were intriguing. It was then Vergil knew that the boy's injuries were not from a fight. The poor boy had been abused. And Dante making him his 'pet' mustn't have made the situation any better.

"He isn't a thing…"

Vergil raised an eyebrow. His younger brother was never this…defensive before when it came to his 'pets'. Maybe his brother was finally growing up. There's hope yet.

"Yes, but he's still gone."

Dante turned to his brother with a determined glint in his eye.

"Not for long Verge…not for long…"

* * *

**_Mini Key!_**

_Claustrophobia - Fear of small spaces_

_Aphenphosmphobia - Fear of being touched_

_Agliophobia - Fear of being in pain_

**I'm absolutley fascinated by psychology and phobia's are one of the topics connected to it. I gathered that Nero would have quite a number of phobias considering how he has been treated. I might add some more...I don't want to give him too many though...**

**Anyway! Reviews make my world go round...want to help spin it? Then review pretty please!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**


	4. Feeling

****

Okay...I lied...I do have time today to update...WOO HOO!

**Anyways...the reviews so far have been...wow...amazing! Seriously, I'm blushing...the last person to do that was a reviewer of one of my other stories who called me a Genius.**

**Seriously...I love you! **

**Whilst planning this out I ended up with two endings: One Sad Ending and One Slightly Happier Ending. I think I might post both up and then you can choose personally what the outcome of my story is.**

**So...without further a do...Chapter 4!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Freedom Is A Privilege

Dante managed to convince Vergil to help him find his 'pet'.

As his brother was getting ready upstairs, Dante was staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had scared that boy…he had infuriated him too but…If there was something Dante hated the most; it was scaring someone who didn't deserve it.

The boy most definitely didn't deserve it. After receiving a severe scolding from Vergil, Dante realised that treating the boy like that after all the pain that he had obviously been through was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done. Dante only hoped that he would find the boy before anyone else did.

Heaving Rebellion onto his back and picking up Ebony & Ivory, he swore to himself that as soon as he found the boy he would apologize and beg the boy to come back. He heard his brother's footsteps coming down the stairs but avoided looking him in the eye. Dante felt slightly ashamed of his actions especially because his brother had witnessed it.

"Dante, what are doing? We're looking for the poor boy, not hunting him! Or was that your intention all along?"

"I have to take them with me Vergil."

"If you take them with you, the boy will get the wrong impression and will most likely run away from us again."

"Look! There is something out there that is hurting him! Chances are, that something is looking for him as well as us; I want to find that boy before they do! If we happen to encounter the bastards then I will take immense delight in destroying them!"

Vergil was momentarily stunned by Dante's outburst. Recovering quickly, he smiled at his younger brother, feeling somewhat proud that he was beginning to grow up. He picked up Yamato, knowing that it would bring himself the ultimate pleasure if he encountered the boy's abusers too.

"Dante, there is still the possibility that he might not want to come with us."

"I don't care. You didn't see the look in his eyes. He has to know that I'm sorry; he has to know that there are still some people who care in this world."

Dante stared deep into his brother's eyes, trying to get him to understand how sorry he was. Vergil gave him a small smile…he understood everything perfectly.

"Come on then, who knows how much time we have left…"

X-x-X-x-X

Nero was feeling the stitch again.

He was terribly unfit and his skinny frame didn't help either. Though, neither of them mattered…he _had _to keep running.

It was the only way to feel free nowadays to him. Running was an outlet to him. He could escape by running; he was in control whilst running.

He turned round corners, twisted through alleys and streets, manoeuvred through cars on the roads. Nero just had to get away from that man. He was just like **them**. He might not know the man well but Nero knew that he was just as bad.

Placing a collar on a kid? Who the Hell does that?

…**Them! They **do…**they **are the very definition of sadism. 'All in the name if Science' **they **said. Well Nero had enough. Screw Science…screw it twice over!

He hardly knew the man, but because he placed that collar on him and actually declared Nero as his…then screw him too! He was _exactly _the same as **them.**

Feeling a sense of paranoia wash over him, Nero stopped in his tracks and looked behind him.

Nothing was there…

Biting his lip, he reluctantly carried on but this time he walked at a slow pace. There was someone following him…he knew it. He didn't whether it was that man or…**them.**

Nero turned around once more…again…nothing there…

He felt the atmosphere grow hot and heavy. Nero started to feel dizzy and faint. This street was suffocating him…he started to stumble backwards, not daring to turn around…not when someone was following him.

Nero's vision had started to blur and through that blurriness was a black silhouette. Squinting, he could make out the figure of a man…that man was watching him…just standing there and watching him.

The young teen was frozen with fear…his vision might not be at its best…but he recognized the man in front of him…he…he…he…

He was one of **them!**

As soon as the black silhouette took a step forward, Nero turned and sprinted as fast as he could. He was blindly making his way down the streets, across the roads…running…running…running…

Turning more corners, dashing across more streets, he didn't care where he was going as long as it wasn't where he was…or that man…or the rest of **them.**

Feeling the sharp pain of a stitch forming in his side once more, Nero stopped gasping for the much needed oxygen he had denied his body. Placing his hand behind his head, he took in deep breathes, trying in vain to slow his racing pulse. He looked around…

No one was there…

Looking more closely at his surroundings, he saw that he was in the middle of a park. It was quite a big park, with a lake, a children's play area, trees, flowers…it would seem so trivial to a normal person…but Nero wasn't normal.

At least…he didn't feel like it…

Nero felt a twisted smile as he watched young children play and giggle, parents gossiping on benches, sons and daughters messing around with their mothers and fathers.

_This is what it's supposed to be like…this is what I should have had…_

Slowly, he began to walk around, taking in the clean air, the wide open space, the sounds of people…everything just seemed so surreal to him. All the colours were so vivid and bright, all the sights and smells and sounds were so enticing and wonderful.

It's been such a long time…he had forgotten what the world had looked like during his stay with **them. **He had forgotten how beautiful it truly was.

Nero could have stayed in this park forever…

Giving everyone one last cautious look, he walked over to the fence that surrounded the lake. The water glittered in the sunlight; the dark blue gave away how deep it really was. The wind made it splash about and a memory of a day at the beach came to him. Nero closed his eyes and gave himself to his senses.

Hearing the gentle waves of the water…the rustle of the trees…

It really had been a long time since he had felt this peaceful and this free…

* * *

**Feeling unhappy? Go to the Park...seriously, I always feel ten times better when I go there...it's better at night too when no one is around and you're all on your own...**

**Anyway...I hope you find the time to review, even though 85 percent of you will ignore this and click the 'back' button ;)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: I gonna introduce _them _in the next chapter...I just have a feeling that they need to be outed for the sadists they are...**

**Again...I love you all and thank you for all who have reviewed!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	5. Releasing

**The song featured in this story is a truly beautiful song...I also don't own it...**

**As for how realistic this story is and how it ties in with my personal life...well...it does...kinda...**

**It was no where near the same as Nero's pain but a couple of years ago, when I was thirteen (gives a clue to how old I am) I did go through...a very rough patch...**

**As for Dante's behaviour...I had always imagined him as a kid who would keep bringing stray animals in, asking his mum and dad if he could keep them...I guess the demon side of him saw humans as pets too...**

**Anyway...next chapter now and it's all about those bastards called _them_.**

**Enjoy mentally tearing them apart as you wish...I know I will...**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Price For Leaving

A man in a white coat smirked as he watched the screen.

_Run while you can Little Kitty…I will always get you back…_

His Kitty had escaped. The man saw it coming. Every time he had his Kitty brought out to him, he would see the through the broken cracks…he would see the hurt, shame and anger.

That being said, he was disappointed that his Kitty chose to run away. The man expected him to use some intelligence and devise a cunning plan to escape the facilities clutches. He wanted a challenge, he wanted something he could work with…he wanted an escape that would have taken him weeks to solve…

But no…his Kitty had lost it and decided to run…

What fun was that?

"Sir, what action are we to take against the escapee?" His assistant asked.

The man smiled in amusement. It was time to bring his little lost Kitty back home. He looked far too comfortable in the free world. That and his project is no where near finished. The man reached over and pressed the black button situated next to the screen he was watching.

Switching his attention to another, different screen, he witnessed fifty Hell Hounds being released. Fifty Hell Hounds that will bring his Kitty back, no matter what got in their way and no matter how long it took.

"You'll return to me Little Kitty and when you do I'll make sure you _never _escape me again…"

His assistant tilted his head to the side, giving his superior a bemused look. His superior was nothing short of psychotic but he was indeed a genius. He was a sadistic mentalist but a genius no less.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking…but why the nickname 'Little Kitty'?"

The man chuckled darkly. His assistant was new and so he wasn't there when the boy had first came…

X-x-X-x-X

"Get off me! I wanna see my Mum! Where is my Mum?!"

The little boy thrashed and struck out at the men trying to restrain him back. He had a wild look in his eyes and his face was a picture of pure terror and confusion. The man had been working for a very long time with the facility and never before had he seen someone so vicious and full of rage.

It had been a good opportunity for him to get a promotion when he took on this new case. The man had thought he would be receiving a subdued, quiet small thing that was no fun at all.

What he did receive had just made his job a lot more interesting…

The young boy was an exotic looking thing with his snowy hair and his icy eyes. The blazing fury that raged within them made them all the more beautiful. However, the man was not shallow when it came to looks…he couldn't care les whether the boy was a beauty or not. It was his arm that ignited the man's desire.

He approached the boy calmly, ignoring all warnings and protests. The boy wouldn't hurt him…he would make sure of that.

Reaching out to touch the boy, he gasped when a sharp pain shot up his arm. The boy had bit him…actually lashed out and bit him… This would not do at all!

The man raised his hand and struck the child across the face. If he had to beat the boy into submission then so be it. Looking up with a fearful glance, the boy stared at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Do you know what happens to naughty Kittens when they bite and scratch their Master? Hmmm…do you boy?"

The child quivered and shook his head.

"They get beaten. They get beaten until they learn what they are doing is wrong…if they don't learn then the beatings continue… I am your Master and _you _are my Kitty. Disobey me or lash out at me like that again and I will beat you…understood?"

"P-please…I wanna go home…let me go home…"

The man sneered at the disheartened child.

"You can't go home…they don't want you. Why do you think they sent you here? You were naughty and so they sent you here to learn…"

And with that last parting sentence, the man turned and left. The broken sobs that tore from the child's throat, echoed around the corridor, bringing a smile to him face.

X-x-X-x-X

"Unfortunately, my Kitty has never learnt and so I punish him. Everyday until he learns…"

The assistant shuffled uncomfortably. He had never heard the full story of his superior's pet…now he wished he was still that ignorant of it. When he first signed up for the job, he had known that it would require a toughened heart and a great thirst for knowledge.

He hadn't known that people working here would be that sadistic.

Oh, he did have his hunches, whilst walking around the cell block. Every time he peered through the small windows in the door he would see children…broken, destroyed children. Some rocking back and forth, some muttering to themselves…some would be on their knees praying to whatever God that would listen to them.

The boy however, was different. He was a lot tougher on the outside…acted it too. He would just lie on his bed, watching the ceiling…his eyes shut and his mouth moving. Once, the assistant was sent to retrieve the boy and when he silently opened the door, he approached the boy.

Listening hard…he could hear the words that drifted from the boy's mouth…

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December._

The assistant released the breathe he didn't know he had been holding…it was such a sad, beautiful song. How poor boy must be feeling…the assistant didn't have a clue. Although, he knew now that the boy was no where near as tough as he looked...on the inside he was just another child rocking back and forth.

"My mum used to sing me this song…when I was younger…humph! But what am I telling you this for…you don't care…" The boy said, startling the assistant.

Without another word, the boy stood up and walked out of his cell, the assistant hot on his heels.

A boy like him shouldn't have been treated the way he had…the assistant knew this. He also knew he was a coward…one guy like him standing up to the rest of the facility? What utter rubbish…he would be eaten alive…or worse…he could be made to be like the children. A toy to be experimented on.

And so, the assistant held his tongue…the ever growing guilt blossoming to new sizes as he watched the Hell Hounds race across the streets, searching for their prey…

X-x-X-x-X

"Dante, has it ever occurred to you that the boy might have left town?"

They had been searching for hours on end. All across town, hoping to find at least one clue to where the boy could be. No such luck.

"He hasn't left town Vergil…I know he hasn't…I just have this feeling that he's still here somewhere…"

His older brother stayed silent. They wordlessly carried on through the back streets. Vergil had never seen his brother so…determined before. Dante's attention span wasn't all that good and he had the annoying habit of getting distracted easily…very few things could keep him on track…

For some reason, knowing that the boy had become one of those things made Vergil smile.

Dante looked across to his brother and raised an eyebrow. His brother was smiling…the last time he had seen his brother smile like that was when their mother…never mind…

"Hey Verge, what are you smiling at?"

"Hmm? Oh…nothing in particular…"

"You know…you can be really weird sometimes…"

Their banter ceased when something in the air changed. The atmosphere had grown heavy and both half demons sensed something wrong…something very wrong. They were frozen to the spot…

…And then a painful cry rang through the air.

* * *

**This was a difficult chapter to write...**

**Anyways...please review...I love them and they make me gooey and warm inside...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Nero. And what happens to Nero. And after what happens to Nero. And then the outcome.**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	6. Finding

**Whew...this was harder to write than the last one! It kinda loses its realisticness here because of the whole...demon thing..**

**Anyways, I forgot to mention that in this Dante and Vergil are around 27 years of age. And Nero is 16...but I think I said that..**

**Also, take a look at my profile. There is a link there to a deviantART picture that prompted me to write this story out. It also gives a clue to what Nero is wearing.**

**Thank you for all who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – To Hate Your Hero

The serenity of the place and the peacefulness of the park was drawing to an end.

Nero couldn't stay here forever and already, he was receiving funny looks and uncouth stares from children and adults alike. He shut his eyes trying to stop the whispers and giggles that leaked into his ears.

The whispers turned into taunts. The giggles turned into laughter.

Nero couldn't take it anymore…he hated it! He was fed up of everyone staring at him, talking about him, using him for their personal entertainment.

The taunts grew louder and louder…his ears buzzed with the noise and he felt the shameful tears well up in his eyes.

"_Enough!" _He screamed as he turned around to face his tormentors…

But…no one was there… nothing was there…

He had been alone in the park all this time. Nero was feeling the sense of paranoia wash over him once more. The taunts were still ringing in his ear, but he couldn't give them a voice or an owner to them. If he was alone, then who was tormenting him?

Nero did a full 360 turn; taking in his surroundings… it was honestly empty…there was no one around and…

When had his peaceful world turned into such a scary place?

The sparkling water no longer sparkled…it was dull and still. All the bright, vivid colours had melted away into the darkness… nothing could be heard, or seen, or even sensed. His safe environment was gone. Nero felt the air around him grow hot and he knew he had to leave…and quick!

Giving the park one last mournful look, Nero turned towards the gate and left. He had to keep his guard up now. There was no park, no people, nothing that would give him the slightest hint of being safe. It was also nigh time… the shadows, the trees, everything made him jump. If he saw a shadow that looked truly unnerving, then Nero would cross the street and walk around it. If he heard the yowl of a cat, or the footsteps of another then he would swirl round to face the direction of where the noise had come from…

Only to see nothing but darkness and shadows…this was what the world had looked like to him whilst he was in the facility…this was what the world had been for him when he was in the facility.

He wanted to get away…to get out…to escape…to _run…_

X-x-X-x-X

The Hell Hounds followed the musky scent of their target. Now they were just watching and waiting. They sensed quite a lot of strength within him, but they also sensed the fear, apprehension and worry. They knew that this prey would be easy prey.

Hunting him down had been quite a task. The boy certainly knew how to hide his trail quickly; although that didn't matter anymore…they found him now. Skulking around the dark lanes and alleys, jumping at the slightest noise or movement…oh, how teasing this boy would be fun.

The Hell Hounds had circled round him, perched on rooftops, hiding behind corners, melting in within the shadows. He wouldn't know what had hit him…apart from fifty sets of teeth and countless sharp claws.

Tempted as they were, they had to hold back for there was another scent on the boy. A scent that sent demons reeling with anger and fear. The scent that belonged to the offspring of Sparda.

Before they had been captured and 'trained' by the scientists, the Hell Hounds had heard rumours of two powerful demon hunters. It was only before they had been captured, that they had realised they were the children of Sparda…

They were wary…they knew what would happen if they came back without the boy… they also knew what would happen if they took what belonged to the hunters. It was a death sentence either way…

The boy walked past them, tensed up and worrying his lip. His scent was so inviting, so delicious…so…tempting…

It was too much to bear and so…they pounced.

X-x-X-x-X

Nero didn't see it coming. Didn't hear it coming. He sensed it though, and even that wasn't enough to prepare him for the attack. A large pack of Hell Hounds, each with a silver collar around their neck leapt at him.

He knew what the silver collar meant… **they **wanted him back. **They **had sent **their **mangy mutts after him. But Nero wasn't about to lie down and take it…

After the one day of peace, colour and freedom he wasn't going to let **them **take it away from him…he wasn't going to let **them **dampen and destroy his new found world.

The Hounds jumped onto him and Nero did all he could to knock them away. He felt them encircle him… toying with him… timing their movements… just like wolves…

Only they weren't wolves and he knew that one fatal bite from them could kill him. Nero only had a little practice when it came to defending himself… he steeled himself readily, certain that he could take on the pack. **They **weren't going to destroy him; **they **weren't going to ruin everything for him!

As the first Hound pounced at him, Nero felt his mind cloud over and a new being filled him up. He felt the presence shove him to the side, as it reached the front of his mind. Nero felt the control of his body being overtaken by something else…

The presence used his right arm to shield his face from the bite. Nero automatically flinched, but soon gasped when he felt no pain blossom from the wound. The presence shook the dog off and tore the sling from his arm, revealing the demonic appendage underneath.

The Hell Hounds hesitated and Nero was staring at it with horror and shock. This wasn't supposed to happen! This…thing was supposed to be hidden! Why had he torn the sling off? What had he done?

He felt the presence in his mind urge him forward, urge him to defend and protect himself, urge him to do anything.

But he couldn't… he was still stunned by his own actions. He felt his stomach churn with disgust and anger as he continued to stare at his arm. This arm was the reason for his pain, this arm was the reason his family didn't love him…

This arm was a curse and Nero hated it.

He cried out in pain as a pair of sharp, jagged teeth latched onto his human arm, tearing at the skin. Nero had been so in trance by his arm that he had forgotten all about the surrounding danger. The pack closed in as he was knocked to the ground.

Nero envisioned countless flashbacks and had tensed up and stilled as he remembered all the pain and the humiliation that had come with the position he was in now. The flashbacks were agonising… he couldn't register the teeth and the claws that had scratched and bitten into his quivering body. He was too lost in them.

It was only when he had heard the shot of a gun go off and felt the teeth and the claws back off from him that he returned to the present. Looking around he noticed two figures in the distance. Nero couldn't recognize them, as his vision had blurred and his mind became hazy. He could feel the blood drain from his body making him weaker and weaker by the second.

Unable to take it anymore, Nero closed his heavy eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

X-x-X-x-X

Dante swore with fury as the boy passed out from the blood loss. The fury fuelled his Trigger and he released it, turning into a powerful red demon. Likewise, Vergil witnessed the merciless ravaging of the boy and felt the same twitch of anger and he Triggered too, into a blue demon.

Both were uncaring of who saw them and what they saw. All that mattered was dispatching of the demons quickly so they could get to the boy before he died. The notion of the boy dying on them caused the desperation in Dante to rise and he slashed at the Hounds with a fierce determination that Vergil had never seen in his brother before.

The Hell Hounds knew what they were up against, and still they carried on, attacking and biting and pouncing. The few who were left took one last look at the bleeding boy and decided that he wasn't worth it. If their Master wanted him back, then he could get the boy back himself.

Dante returned to his human form, watching the few Hounds escaped with disgust. He had always hated cowards. Returning his weapons to their rightful places on his body, he hurried over to the boy.

"Dante…his arm, it's…"

Vergil looked on in astonishment. The boy had a demons arm and a powerful one at that too. The boy hadn't hurt his arm…he had been ashamed of it.

"I know Verge, I know…can we please get him back home before he dies on us?"

"Of course…They will come back you know. I don't think it's the boy they're interested in either…"

Dante picked the boy up bridal style with one arm. With the other he brushed back the boy's hair and then stroked his right arm delicately. It was soft and smooth; the blue glow of it gave the boy's face an ethereal look. The arm was somewhat beautiful in Dante's eyes and he couldn't understand how someone could hurt such a fragile thing like the boy because of his arm.

"Vergil…if this arm is the reason he is getting hurt…then I can't wait till they get back! I'm gonna show them on Hell of a party!" He growled and moved on towards Devil May Cry.

* * *

**I can't write a decent fighting scene to save my life. Honestly...**

**SO! Please review...I do feed off them and I love them like...lovable things...**

**Hehehehe....**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Nero wakes up in Devil May Cry again much to his chagrin. Whilst he's there he meets Trish and Lady, is cared for by Vergil, and is apologized to profusely by Dante.**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**


	7. Waking

**Longest chapter so far. It's getting harder to keep up the realism with this story.**

**Anyway, thank you for all who have reviewed...and favourited...and put this story on alert.**

**Also, is this story starting to sound like VergilXNero more than DanteXNero to you?**

**So...here is the next chapter and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – To Flinch From Friends

Black…darkness…nothing…blank…

It was all Nero could see. It surrounded him and suffocated him…he tried to wake up, but his eyes were too heavy to lift and his body felt like lead. Although he couldn't see anything, he could hear a distant voice…far away…

"…_really, really sorry…"_

Eh? Someone was apologizing to him…why?

Nero searched deep in his mind…what was the last thing that had happened?

He remembered the running away, the park, the freedom, the darkness, the Hell Hounds, the… the weird presence…the gun shots…those two figures…the blood…the pain. It all came back to him in a flash.

His eyes fluttered open and he winced as he tried to sit up.

"…_like the most sorriest I have ever been in my entire life…"_

Nero turned his head to the side. Growling with anger, he realised he was back once more with this man. He shot up and glared at him. How dare this man rescue him! How dare he bring him back to this place!

The man looked up at the noise and smiled sheepishly. Keeping his distance away from Nero, the man stared deep in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know…I heard…"

"I'm really sorry; if it makes you feel any better…I washed your jacket…and your hoodie. I even got Trish to sew the holes back up. And then I got Vergil to look at your wounds…OH! I'm Dante by the way…I saved you by the way. Well…so did Vergil, but I killed more of them…and I got to you first when you were bleeding on the ground. I also carried you back _and _I stopped the blood from leaking out to much!"

Nero looked at the man called Dante blankly. He didn't register any of his babble. His eyes still felt heavy and tired…he really didn't want to fall asleep now, God knows what this weird man would do to him…and what the Hell is he talking about 'saving his life'? He was doing just fine on his own!

"Shut up! Just shut up…just…get this stupid collar off me and let me leave!"

Dante shuffled nervously. He worried his lip and looked down, refusing to look Nero in the eye.

"I…I…I can't…I, err… I don't know…how…"

Nero felt the last of his hope slip away from him. This man…this Dante was truly an idiot. He didn't have the time or the energy to deal with such idiots at this moment in time. Nero gave Dante the deadliest glare he could muster before falling back onto the couch.

"Whatever…just stay away from me!" Nero snapped.

He was tired, weak and mentally drained. Whatever the presence was, it took a lot of his energy out of him. And Nero certainly didn't want to deal with this Dante person right now.

Dante's mouth opened to begin, what looked like, another speech…

Not wishing to hear the man's pathetic excuses and apologies, Nero closed his eyes and fell asleep.

X-x-X-x-X

"What's wrong brother?"

Dante came trailing back into the kitchen looking like a puppy that had just been kicked. Vergil smirked in amusement. The boy had certainly done something to his brother and it was quite entertaining to watch his brother get so worked up about him.

"I was apologizing! Honestly, like you said to, I apologized to him. Wanna know what he said? 'Whatever…just stay away from me!'…he said that to me! And when I was _about _to ask if he was okay, he fell asleep on me!"

He panted softly, his cheeks flushed and his chest rising up and down. Vergil noted with some interest that his brother's eyes had darkened with annoyance and his smirk widened. He didn't even know the boy and already he liked him.

_Must be how Dante feels…_

Vergil watched as Dante paced around the kitchen with frustration. He held out a slice of pizza to his twin, who automatically stopped and turned towards the scent of the food. Dante reached out and snatched so fast, that if you had blinked you would have missed it.

"I'm going to check up on the boy."

Vergil placed the pizza next to his brother, as Dante sat down and dug in.

"Ruu caa, ee ish shhleepin…"

"In English please?"

Dante swallowed the large lump of pizza down and turned to his older brother.

"I said 'You can't, he is sleeping'."

"I'm not going to wake him up; I'm going to check his wounds."

Dante felt annoyed but merely shrugged it off as he tore off another slice of pizza.

X-x-X-x-X

Vergil walked over silently to the couch. The boy had a frown on his sleeping face and his body shook oh-so-slightly. Placing a hand to the boy's forehead, Vergil made a tutting sound as he felt that the boy was heating up. He looked down and noticed that the collar was still around the boy's neck.

He had thought that Dante would have at least given the boy his dignity back by removing such a degrading thing. Vergil cursed his brother's stupidity before reaching over carefully, extending a claw out and undoing the clasp.

"Oh…so that's how you do it…"

Vergil looked up to see an embarrassed Dante lingering by the kitchen door. He couldn't believe his brother hadn't been able to undo something as simple as a mediocre collar.

"What? I thought that because there were enchantments on it, you had to use some weird spell to get it off…"

"Really? What sort of enchantments?"

Vergil was intrigued by this new snippet of information, as he only dismissed the collar as something you could buy in a shop.

"Well, the woman who gave it us said that the thing wearing it would never get far away from the person who owned them…she also said that if anything hurt the person who was wearing it without permission of the owners, would suffer…"

Vergil raised an eyebrow. It seemed that the few Hell Hounds, who had gotten away, wouldn't be returning home tonight…or any other night for that matter…

"What adjustments did you do to it?"

"I removed the charm that prevented him from getting away from us…I didn't like the idea of trapping him in here…"

"Well, aren't you thoughtful?"

Dante didn't respond. He could never tell when his brother was being sarcastic or not.

"So…how is he?"

Vergil returned his gaze to the sleeping boy and sighed softly. The arm was a big give away, but Vergil knew that there was other demonic qualities about the boy too. His wounds were healing up on their own. Not as fast as his and Dante's would have…but still faster than any humans.

He looked over to the bandaged up arm. Vergil had decided to respect the boy's wishes and covered up his right arm. Through the cloth, he could see the faint blue glow, shining softly.

"He's like us…not exactly demon but not exactly human either…"

"What should we do?"

"Let's leave him be for awhile… you should go out and see if you can pick up on any rumours that relate to the boy's condition. Also, if they're still alive, try and catch up to those Hell Hounds…hopefully they will lead you to the place this boy has been mistreated at."

Dante nodded and obediently went over to pick up his weapons. He reached the door and stopped.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here and wait for him to wake up."

"Why do you get to stay? Why can't I?"

"Because he doesn't like you…that's why!"

Dante scoffed but left without another word.

X-x-X-x-X

Nero shifted uncomfortably on the hard couch, unable to find a position that would suit him. He gave up and opened his eyes, realising once more, with much dismay that he was still under the roof that belonged to Dante.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake!"

Nero was startled by the exclamation and looked across the room to see a young woman with long blonde hair, perched on top of the desk. The woman had a strange, motherly aura around her that he couldn't explain but deep in her eyes, he could see a strong, hardened woman. A woman that was not to be messed with.

"Trish, you scared the poor thing. What are you doing here anyway?"

Following the sound of the voice, Nero saw another woman. She looked younger than the first and her hair was brunette and was cut into short, stylish bob. He couldn't tell what she was like as she wore dark sunglasses that prevented anyone looking into her eyes.

"I didn't mean to…besides he should be grateful, I cleaned his bloodied up clothes!"

"Dante?"

"Dante."

Nero felt his confused mind, twist and turn as the two females continued their banter. He curled up into a tight ball and rested his head into his arms. He hated this place…he hated how complicated his life was…he wanted out. He wanted out, now!

He kicked the blanket off the couch and stood up too fast. A sharp pain blossomed in his head and his whole body went weak and unstable. Nero ended up falling back down onto the sofa, clutching at his head in pain.

"Hey…hey boy…Are you alright?"

It was the brunette. She came over to him with concern lacing her features. She bent down and reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Nero bit out through clenched teeth.

The woman's hand hesitated and she withdrew it from his shaking form. Trish slid off the desk and walked over to stand next to the brunette lady. Neither were sure of what to do.

"Leave him alone, he's had it rough and I don't think that pestering him will make him feel any better."

This was a man's voice. It was a sophisticated voice that was soft but still had coldness in the undertones. Nero turned his head to the kitchen door and tensed up. It was that Dante guy again…or at least he thought it was…it couldn't be…

Unless he had changed his clothes, did his hair and lost some of that boyishness from his face…it couldn't really be Dante.

Dante's eyes were warm, with a more softer blue colouring. This man had eyes of pure ice. Cold and hard.

"Calm down boy, I am not my foolish brother. My name is Vergil, this is Lady and Trish and yours would be…?"

…Nero couldn't trust him. He couldn't trust any of them. He didn't know them, but he had a clear idea of what they did. They were demon hunters, every one of them. Clutching his right hand close, he briefly wondered if they were going to kill him now. They had found out his secret, there was no stopping them if they truly wanted to turn him into another decorative wall ornament.

"Boy! What is your name? Unless you'd rather have me call you boy, I suggest you tell me your name."

Nero snapped his head up. Vergil was towering over him, glaring down at him through sharp eyes. Unable to take the staring anymore, he looked away, still refusing to answer to these people. He couldn't help the flinch as Vergil touched him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

Vergil's eyes softened considerably as he took in the fear the radiated off Nero.

"Please, tell me your name."

It was like he was in a trance. He couldn't escape from Vergil's grip and neither could he tear his eyes away from the intensity of the look he was receiving.

"Nero…My name is Nero…" He whispered.

Pleased that he could get this information out of the boy, Vergil let go of his chin and stepped away from his, giving the boy his personal space back.

"Well Nero, let me say this first. I apologize for anything my idiotic brother had said and done. You should be pleased to know that I have removed your collar and so you are no longer my brother's 'pet'. If it is your wish to run away from here then I suggest that you stay the night at least."

Nero nodded without knowing what he was doing. He had no respect for these people; he had no trust for them either. But there was something about the man in front of him that made him feel somewhat unsure but also safe. He didn't like the feeling and tried to push it far from his mind.

That only brought out the annoyance and strange feeling he had about Dante. Looking at Vergil now made him think of a more colder, more sophisticated Dante and really…he wasn't sure which was better…

_Easy…neither of them are better…_

The two men made him feel highly uncomfortable and edgy. He didn't want their protection, he didn't want their reassurances and he didn't want their pity either. However, the two women made his head spin with confusion. They treated him like a little boy and yet their concern for Nero, unnerved him.

He wanted to leave this place but his pain and his weakness had prevented for an easy escape. Nero would have to stay for the night.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm afraid all we have is pizza…" Trish asked, holding out the box.

Nero's ears perked up at the sound of food, but didn't answer. How was he supposed to know that the food hadn't been poisoned or something to that degree? They could have tampered with it, they could be just toying with him…biding their time, waiting for the right moment to strike.

He eyed the grease covered box critically. It smelled so good. The last time he had proper food was…before **they **had entered his life. His stomach growled and he bit his lip, hating the look of satisfaction on the three adult's faces.

Disgusted with himself and how pathetic he knew he would sound, he looked up into the blondes eyes and glared.

"Alright…I'll have some…but what is pizza?"

* * *

**The first time I had pizza was when I was...twelve. I had never heard of it before that age.**

**What a sheltered life I had lived....**

**Anywhoo...I hope you all review as I love getting them as much as I love...Nero! *Le Gasp*...and that is a lot!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Trish and Lady tell Nero about the Sparda twins and also give him some information that he'd rather not know. OH! And Dante comes back!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	8. Informing

****

Bwhahaha...I knew I shouldn't have told you about the pizza thing. ^.^

**My mother is very...into health foods. I had a vague impression of what it was, I did see it in the shops and stuff...but my mother would just tear me away from all the yummuy junk foods and she would push me into the veggie isle...good times...**

**Anyway...I do plan to show Vergils' psychotic, sadistic side soon. It's just that during DMC 3, I saw two versions of him. A sophisticated gentleman and a cold-hearted killer.**

**You can guess which one I prefer...ANYWAY!**

**Here's the next chapter...**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Disgusted By The Twins

Nero was burning holes in the ceiling, as he contemplated his day so far.

Throughout his life, before and during his time at the research facility, Nero had come across quite a number of weird characters…none of them could beat this crowd. After nearly giving them a heart attack, when he admitted that he didn't have a clue what pizza was, he had box after box of pizza thrust at him. Trish and Lady were astonished that there was someone who actually had no idea what pizza was…they blamed their over-reactance on being around Dante too long.

Vergil was sat on the couch opposite Nero, with an amused smirk on his face, which clearly said he was enjoying every minute of the boy's situation. Once he had tried a slice of each pizza that was given to him, Nero felt slightly sick and had to shout at the women to make them stop. The pizza was hard, cold and slimy. He hadn't enjoyed one slice.

_It's horrible…I had to say 'It's horrible'…_

The two women had given each other a twisted smile, before taking a handful of boxes each and leaving the two men on their own. Faint laughter could be heard, trailing behind them, as they entered the kitchen.

"Better not tell Dante that…you might just kill him. Although, that being said…I wouldn't mind the peace and quiet…" Vergil had said to him with amusement.

"I couldn't care less about Dante…I couldn't care less about any of you! I want to leave now!"

Vergil narrowed his eyes at the stubborn young boy. He knew he would sound hypocritical, but he hated stubborn people. They never did as they were told and would probably, most likely do the opposite.

"Listen here _boy_! We rescued you not once but twice! I have much better things to do with my time than babysit a whinging little child. I already have to look after one; I'd rather not want to look after another."

"Then don't look after me, I can look after myself!"

Vergil placed his book down and stood up, towering over Nero once more and sneering at the boy.

"Yes, and what a fine display of 'looking after yourself' you showed us!"

And with that he left, slamming the front door behind him. Nero chewed his lip, feeling slightly bad…but not that bad to feel apologetic.

"Uh oh…you made him angry…"

Nero jumped as Trish appeared out of nowhere and was sat next to him on the couch. Lady was leant against the juke box staring at the door.

"And why should I care?" Nero retorted.

Lady and Trish gave each other another look. Nero was starting to hate those looks too. He was not stupid and he was not childish no matter what people said.

"You don't know anything about the Sparda Twins, do you?" Lady mused.

Nero simple shrugged and pulled the blanket tighter around his body.

"Why would I? Are they like, famous or something?"

"You could say that."

_Great…I'm stuck with two 'celebrities' and their harlots…_

"To put it simple…you don't want to get in their bad books…you might not make it to see another day. Or you could lose your ability to walk…or see…or even move. And if you've really pissed them off…you might as well say 'goodbye' to your pretty looks."

Lady had said this all so casually, as if she was used to the sort of treatment the 'Sparda Twins' gave their enemies.

"Let me guess…Am I in their bad books?"

"Kid, you could tear this whole shop down and they'd still love you. But don't even think about trying it…I just had this place renovated from the last time it was destroyed."

Nero took note of the warning but frowned as he drank in the rest of the information. They 'loved' him did they? Pfft! If they 'loved' him, they would let him go.

"The first one you encountered is Dante. He is obnoxious…" Lady said.

"Conceited." Trish carried on.

"Perverted."

"Full of himself."

"Reckless."

"A complete masochist."

"Okay! I get the picture…" Nero interrupted.

"Sorry…but, no matter how many faults Dante has, he's still kind and compassionate. Once he gets attached to things, he will never let go of them. He can act like an utter kid sometimes, but once he gets serious about something…it's like someone's flicked a switch in his mind."

"He's one of the best demon hunters out there…but don't tell him I said that or else!"

Nero was beginning to get a headache from all the information that was swirling around his head. At least he had solid proof that they were demon hunters…that was good enough excuse for him to run away from this place.

"Next up: Vergil. He's the complete opposite of Dante. He's cold…" This time it was Trish who began.

"Ruthless."

"Sophisticated."

"Utterly sadistic"

"Nothing short of psychotic…"

"Wait! He didn't seem like that…" Nero questioned.

"That's because you didn't anger him enough. Vergil does have more patience than Dante, but if you do anger him than he will take immense delight in stripping your skin off your body."

Nero felt his skin crawl and he shivered at the mental image of having his skin peeled off by a maniac. He didn't know which twin was worse…

"Didn't I upset him just then?"

"Oh no…you have to properly infuriate him to see his true anger…either that or just steal Yamato. Which I don't encourage you to do either. I think only one person has experienced Vergil's true wrath…that was Dante." Lady said.

"And don't worry, he wasn't angry…more annoyed because you were being ungrateful." Trish reassured him unhelpfully…and in a scarily, happy manner too.

"I wasn't being ungrateful. I don't need their help!"

The two women gave each another look.

"Listen kid, from what I heard, you were on the ground getting ravaged to death by a pack of Hell Hounds. Call me a liar? Just take a look at your wounds."

Nero glared at the brunette, who was looking slightly too smug for his liking. He didn't bother indulging her by checking his wounds out. He knew they were there…he didn't need to be told!

"Anyway…try as you might, you'll never be able to get away from here. Those guys will always bring you back, no matter how many times you escape."

"Really? And why's that?"

Trish glanced over to him with mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Because if I recall Vergil saying so…you're Dante's pet now."

Anger suddenly flooded his veins and without really thinking it through, he lunged at Trish. He held her shoulders in a pincer-tight grip that made the lightening demon wince. Lady tensed up, her hand twitching to grab her gun.

"I. Am. No. Ones. Pet." He snarled, as he looked deep within her eyes.

Trish smirked up at him, visibly relaxing after her initial shock.

"Well…that's good. At least your life will be prolonged considerably."

Letting her go, Nero fell back onto the couch. He didn't like the sound of her statement.

"What do you mean?"

Lady let out a short laugh. "What? You think you were Dante's first 'pet'. Please…he's brought in more animals off the street than take-away pizzas. Everyone of them has died under his ownership. Although…that being said, you are his first _human _pet. It should make you feel somewhat special. A young sixteen year old boy, getting protection from two very famous, very powerful half demons."

"…Wait…What? They're _demons_!"

_I'm living with demons…I'm living with demons who kill other demons…This is insane!__ And he's had more than one pet? And they've died? Who the Hell does he think he is?_

"Trish! Lady! That's enough!"

All three people turned to the door. A soaking wet Dante had just come through carrying Rebellion in one hand, looking very much tired and worn out. To say he looked annoyed would be an understatement.

The demon slayer slung his weapons onto the desk and walked into the kitchen where he took note of all the pizza boxes that had been piled up in a corner.

"What the Hell has happened to my pizza?" He demanded.

Lady and Trish gave Nero a shrewd smile. Lady shook her head in amusement before getting up and leaving them without another word. Trish winked at Nero, before standing up and collecting her jacket.

"Why don't you ask the boy?" She said before leaving as well.

Dante gave the absent women a confused look before switching his gaze to Nero.

"I was hungry and they offered me some food." Nero said simply and he lay down on the couch pulling the blanket around him.

"So they gave you fifteen pizzas?"

"Fifteen pizza _slices _actually…none of which I liked."

Dante's eyes widened with shock. He had never heard of a person who _didn't like _pizza! Heck! He hadn't even dared _thinking _about such a possibility!

"You…don't…like…pizza…?" Dante asked slowly.

"Heh, I don't like you either, but I don't see everyone making a song and dance over that!"

"You…don't like pizza?"

Nero growled deep in his throat. Here he was trying to get some descent sleep and all he was getting was a headache from someone who just wouldn't get the fact that some people didn't like pizza!

"No Dante! I don't freaking like pizza! Now let me sleep!" He snapped.

"No way kid. Everyone likes pizza…once I'm through with you, you'll be drooling at the mere mention of it! Now…where's Verge?"

"Dunno…"

"Don't know or don't care?"

"Both!"

Dante was beginning to get irritated. This boy wouldn't let anyone help him, let anyone in, he won't admit that he needs help, he probably won't help them in dealing with his abusers...and now he's basically shut down on everything. He didn't care if his life had been saved; he was only bothered by the fact that he now looked weak.

"Kid! Where is my brother?" His voice had gained a dangerous tone at the end his question, making Nero remember what the girls had said about infuriating the demon hunters.

"He just stormed out on us, alright? I don't know where he went!"

Dante strode over to where Nero was trying to sleep and snatched the blanket off of him.

"Vergil just doesn't 'storm out on people'…he usually has a reason for his temper tantrums. Now…what did you say to him?"

Nero was tempted to tell Dante where to shove it…but he had gained a number of threats in his life and he would very much like to his skin intact with his body, thank you. He replayed the conversation to Dante and inwardly winced at the anger that shone through Dante's eyes.

"No wonder Vergil stormed out, you selfish little brat!"

"Hey! I didn't ask to be saved! I was doing fine on my own, I didn't need you two."

"Oh yeah, because lying on the ground, whilst being eaten by Hell Hounds just screams 'I'm doing fine!'"

"Shut the Hell up! I don't need to be protected all the time! I am fine on my own! I always have and I always will!"

Nero's eyes were flashing dangerously. This man knew how to push all the wrong buttons and pull all the right strings in order to just annoy him. What was his problem? Looking into the man's face he watched the emotions flitter across. First was anger, then annoyance, settling then with thoughtfulness and then he smirked. A smirk that plainly said: 'Haha! I just found a loophole in what you just said!"

"You're feisty kid…I like that…" He drawled.

Dante stepped away from the kid and walked off towards the stairs.

"Screw you!" Nero hissed.

"… 'Screw me?'…Sorry kid, our relationship hasn't reached that level…_yet_!" He leered before jumping up the stairs and closing the door quickly to avoid the oncoming pillow that Nero had thrown at him.

"Dammit Dante!" He growled.

Nero slumped back down onto the couch, glaring more holes into the ceiling.

_Pizza is disgusting…women are confusing…and scary…one twin has anger issues and is currently pissed with me…the other twin is a pervert and wants to get in my pants…both examples of their 'love' for me..._

_Eurghh!_

_What could possibly get worse?_

* * *

**Hmm...what could go even more wrong for him?**

**Anyways...His reaction to pizza was pretty much the same as mine. I hate pizza. Sorry Dante...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Nero has a rude awakening when the two half demons fight with words. Not knowing that he is awake, they let it all out. Hearing things that make him squirm with displeasure, Nero truly wishes that he had been asleep.**

**Please review! It makes me awfully happy. Like really, really happy!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	9. Hearing

**It's shorter than the last two...and probably not my best either. Capturing the twin's personalities (especially Vergil's) is quite hard to do, when it isn't from their point of view.**

**Also, thank you for the LOVELY reviews people are giving me! I feel so loved!**

**And looking at the poll results on my profile... it seems there is _no _Vergil lovers..at all! Huh...Nero is getting a lot of love though...**

**On a side-note...I'm just digging myself a deeper hole with this pizza business, huh? Ah well...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Eavesdropping Should Be A Sin

Nero felt violated…no…his _ears _felt violated.

He was innocent. He only wanted to sleep, but no... A certain pair of devils couldn't give _even that _to him! Nero hadn't had it easy last night…his paranoia had been acting up again and so he had to wait until he truly felt sure enough that Dante wouldn't sneak downstairs to molest him.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't the night he should have been worrying about…it was the next morning. Vergil had come back home soaked in blood with a hardened look on his face. Something about the intimidating aura around him would have told normal people that he was unapproachable.

Unlucky for him…Dante wasn't normal. Unlucky for Nero…this lead to his rude awakening.

X-x-X-x-X

"Hey bro…Woahh…you look like shi-"

"Thank you, brother! I had noticed…" Vergil had cut him off.

Dante merely chuckled as he watched his older sibling peel off his soaked coat and place it over one arm of the couch opposite Nero.

"He's still sleeping?" Vergil asked.

Having been woken up by Dante's exclaimation, Nero felt annoyed and was seriously considering the option to get up and say that he wasn't asleep and could they so kindly keep it down so that he _could _sleep!

"Yeah…hey, Verge? Did you know he doesn't like pizza? I mean, what the Hell is wrong with him? Did his taste buds die or something?"

"No Dante…he just has decent taste in food."

Nero was very much tempted to just get up and let them know he was awake… Unfortunately, he was curious…he just had to know what they really thought of him…what they really wanted to do with him…

_Well…I think I'll skip out on what Dante wants to do with me…eurgh…_

Nero squirmed slightly as the mental pictures flew through his mind. They ranged from graphic, to dirty, to just plain wrong!

"Vergil…if he had any taste in food, he would be scoffing pizza down like there was no tomorrow!"

"Oh? Like you then…well, sorry to disappoint you dear brother, but it looks like your romantic take-away dinner with him has been delayed."

_Romantic…Take-away…Dinner…Delayed…? Try never happening at all!_

"Come on Verge, stop being such a downer. Once I save the damsel-in-distress from his horrid attackers once and for all, he will be all over me and my romantic take-away dinners."

_Like Hell I will! And I am not a damsel-in-distress!_

"Please, why can't you just accept the fact that he doesn't want you?" Vergil had sneered.

"Because you can't either!"

…_eh? What? Huh?__ I thought Lady was just kidding when she said that they…they…_

"What are you talking about?!"

Nero heard Dante stride across the room. He could sense that both brothers were most definitely, dangerously close to him. One bad move and that was it…his skin was a goner!

"Come on, I've seen the way you look at him, the way you care for him. You want him bro' just accept your painful truth, I'll accept my mine."

"Really? And what is your 'painful truth' exactly?"

"That the kid doesn't like pizza."

_Stop calling me kid!_

Nero cursed his curiosity as he remained still, keeping up the façade that he was still asleep. He listened hard as both twins seemed to move away from him. The slight 'poof' of the couch told him that they had sat down on the one opposite him.

"Dante, you do realise that he needs help. Lots too…probably with a therapist. Then he might stop flinching whenever someone approaches him."

Nero could see Dante shrugging it off.

"He needs help, huh? Please…like some therapist is gonna help him out."

"Dante just because you don't like them, doesn't mean tha-"

Nero heard something slam down on the table and flinched on reflex. He sensed both twins' eyes on him as they fell silent. He kept still, keeping his breathing slow and steady.

"You almost woke him up Dante. What does it take for you to keep silent?"

"Shove it Vergil!"

Nero inwardly winced at the hostile tone that Dante had adopted into his voice. Although, he hated to admit it…Dante was right. He didn't need a therapist. Nero had no desire to spill his dark secrets to some nobody who would just tell him what to do as long as they got a nice, big pay check at the end of it all.

"Shall I cut out your tongue? Knock out a few teeth? Or perhaps I should just render you paralysed?"

"Stop it now!"

Vergil hummed in amusement. Nero almost felt sorry for Dante…_almost…_

"Anyway, back onto the subject of the boy. I think we should let him go, he doesn't want our help and he's ungrateful to the help we do give him. If I knew that the response I was going to get for saving him would be negative…I would have let the Hounds devour him."

"Verge! You can't say that! All he needs is a little loving…maybe it will soften him up?"

"You said the very same thing about me a few years ago and then what happened?"

"…"

"Exactly."

Nero was intrigued and terribly confused by Dante's quietness… For some strange reason, he had to know their past, he wanted to know why they acted so oddly and why they had such a dysfunctional relationship with each other. Weren't siblings supposed to love each other and be nice to each other? Once more he cursed his curiosity.

"Anyway Dante…do you really think that you could be the one to 'soften' him up? Please, he hates the very sight of you."

"He hates the very sight of everyone! And anyway, what gives? It's not like you have a chance of getting close to him! You don't have a smidgen of a clue when it comes to love."

"Neither do you, dear brother."

"Whatever…all I know is that this boy will be mine…"

_Like Hell I will be! I'm no ones!_

Nero felt the fury and the humiliation pool in his stomach. He was ready to get up now…Heck! He was ready to get up ages ago. How dare he even _think _that he has a chance of 'getting close' to him!

He was brought out of his frustrated filled thoughts, with the sound of a sword drawing. Listening to the sound of the metal made him flinch, as the sound went straight through him. Another one rang through the air, causing him to shiver with fear.

"Brother… you have had your chance of getting the boy to belong to you and look what happened. You mortified him and now he hates you. Trust me when I say that you have not one chance of being with this boy."

Nero felt slightly sick. They were talking about him like he was some doll! Again!

"Neither do you!"

"If you haven't noticed brother, but I have no interest in a selfish little brat who can't give a decent thank you!"

"So that's why you stormed out then…he didn't thank you, then he said a few mean words that upset you and bam! You're off in sulk killing every unfortunate thing to cross your path. Is that human blood on your jacket or demon blood I wonder?"

"Don't worry, it's all demon. I won't touch another one of your precious humans. You made me promise didn't you… if I were to stay with you; I wasn't to lay a finger on a mere human."

Nero felt his sickness blossom…these twins were the polar opposite of each other in so many wrong ways. As soon as they leave him, he was out of here. He wasn't going to stay another minute in this nut house. Hearing the swords being sheathed and put away made him relax considerably.

"God job the kid isn't a 'mere human' then…right Vergil?"

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up…_

"I suppose so…but wouldn't that cause issues for a demon-hater like you Dante. The boy is after all half and half."

"Hmmm…it all depends you know. Nero isn't like other demons…he isn't even like us either. I guess I'll let that little fault go."

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up…_

"Really brother…that's not like you. Ignoring something like that."

"I could say the same thing about you…never knew you were the type to fall for people."

"I'm not."

Singing as loudly as he could in his mind wasn't working for Nero. The twin's words would penetrate through his ears and they would swirl around and around in his mind. He tried to make his presence known, but was too scared of the reaction and consequences that would bring. Then he tried falling asleep… but the argument between the twin's kept forcing its way into his mind, keeping him awake.

"So…he's just special is he? Can't say I blame you though… he is something."

"I suppose so."

"Well…this will be fun then won't it…?"

Nero heard one twin move away from the couch opposite… he's putting his bets on Dante walking to the kitchen to get some pizza… As the footsteps faded away, he heard Vergil whisper something that made him freeze.

"Indeed brother…just don't expect me to back down."

* * *

**The twin's past is so intriguing canon-wise. Dante's especially!**

**Anyway... I hope this teaches a lesson to you all! Eavesdropping is baaaad!**

**Hehehe...REVIEW PLEASE! I am such a whore for them...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Nero has had enough of the Devil May Cry madness and sneaks away unnoticed. When his bad day gets worse, Nero suddenly regrets his decision to leave...**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	10. Flirting

**OMG! Someone threw Nero off a cliff in my Poll! I know I shouldn't have put that as an option but...c'mon it's NERO! You can't throw him off a cliff!**

**...okay fangirl moment over....ahh...okay...I'm good...if you wanna own up to it that would be cool...hehehe...**

**ANYWAY! I love the reviews I'm getting, and honestly? Is it really that bad to be falling for Vergil? ^.^**

**Oh! And I know I placed Dante & Nero up in the information but that was before I had properly planned my story out. I had no idea that Vergil would decide that he liked Nero as well, so...**

**I have changed it to just Nero...because then it would deter anyone's suspicions of what the ending pairing will be.**

**So...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Regretful Circumstances

The park was once more empty and silent.

Nero was overlooking the lake in the park again, watching the fish as they swam along. It had been two hours since he had heard their conversation. One hour and forty-five minutes since he had 'woken up'. One hour and thirty minutes since he had last spoken to anyone at Devil May Cry and it had been one hour and fifteen minutes since he had left the mad place behind.

Sighing as he recalled the entire morning, Nero sat down on the grass as he replayed the events in his mind…

X-x-X-x-X

_I'm leaving…I'm leaving now and they can't stop me!_

Nero kicked off the blanket, not bothering to see if the coast was clear or not and headed for the door. It was like déjà vu all over again. His fingertips _just _brushing the door handle…his freedom was _this _close and he could almost taste it. But once again, he was stopped. Once again, he had been caught.

"And where do you think you're going?"

And by Dante again!

Nero growled slightly as he felt his face grow hot. Recalling the twin's conversation made him flush and he refused to turn around and look at a man he despised whilst he was blushing!

"You're not keeping me here; I refuse to be locked up and trapped."

Dante chuckled from behind him and approached him, this time keeping one hand on the door, making sure that Nero couldn't repeat his trick form last time. Nero glared at the hand and turned around, gasping as he saw how close Dante was to him. The man was towering over him, flashing his leery smirk with their noses just mere inches apart.

"Fuck off old man! I'm not playing around, let me go!" Nero spat.

Dante just shrugged and leant in closer.

"C'mon kid, what's with the swearing? Aren't you a little too young to be using such naughty language?" He whispered into Nero's ear.

Nero tensed up at the closeness… Dante wasn't touching him, but Nero still felt the fear rising up in him. He pressed himself against the door, only to be trapped between it and Dante's body. Recalling the conversation made him flush and a new found determination started to build up.

The demon hunter laughed as he saw the pink colour rising in Nero's cheeks and bent down, giving Nero's ear a nip and a lick…only to find himself collapsing on the floor as pain blossomed in his crotch.

"Stop fucking with me! Touch me like that again and it won't only be a kick next time…I will castrate you!"

Nero glared down at Dante, as he clutched his groin area. He may be a demon, but it still hurt to be kicked in crotch. Smirking with pride, Nero turned to the door and began to open it, but a flying Katana that was _this _close to his head lodged itself into the door making him jump and slam the door shut.

He twirled round, to find Vergil leaning against the desk with a self-satisfied smile on his face as he watched his younger brother trying to stand up whilst whimpering with pain. Nero huffed and turned his head to the side, still feeling the embarrassment from their words roll off him.

"So, would you like some breakfast? Judging by your skinny frame I take it that whoever has been looking after you have been doing a poor job. Therefore, you will have breakfast, you will not argue and Dante stop whining, he didn't even kick you that hard." Vergil stated.

He approached Nero, giving the smaller boy a calculating look that made the flush come back with a vengeance and reached forwards. Nero flinched once more, only to find that Vergil hadn't touched him, but had merely taken his sword out of the door and was now leaving for the kitchen.

Dante gave the boy a slight glare before he walked off to the kitchen as well. Nero was tempted to just turn and leave, but the growling of his stomach was too much to bear and so he reluctantly followed the two brothers.

He awkwardly stood by the door way as he watched Dante place two plates of pancakes on the table, one plate of toast and one plate of croissants. They were followed by a cup of iced tea and a cup of tomato juice and one cup that was left empty...for him he supposed...

_So…they knew I wasn't going to leave…bastards…_

"Sit down boy…we won't bite."

Blanching at the mental images Vergil's statement had created, Nero hesitantly sat down in between the two twins. To the left of him sat Vergil, reading the newspaper and drinking his iced tea. To the right of him sat Dante, chugging down the tomato juice, ignoring all the delicious food on the table and instead reaching for a box of leftover pizza.

Nero wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched the older man scoff it down in mere bites. Having pizza for dinner was bad enough…having it warm was bad enough. But having it cold and for breakfast? Was this man mad?

…_Stupid question. He __**is **__mad! Although…if he's eating that and Vergil isn't eating at all…then…_

"This can't be all for me!"

Both twins smirked at his indignant exclaim.

"Of course it is…we didn't know what you liked and so we decided to give you a choice."

"Yeah kid, you don't have to eat it all…"

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that Dante will have whatever you leave behind."

"Hey! I am not that greedy!"

"Of course you're not brother…I never said."

Nero felt himself slouch further and further down into his chair as they continued to bicker. Instead, he turned his concentration onto the food set before him…the delicious, sweet-smelling food.

He reached for his fork and cut off a bit of pancake. He moaned slightly as he savoured the taste. It was fluffy, moist and oh-so-nice. It had been such a long since he's had anything like this and he spent his time chewing the piece over…making sure to never forget such a gorgeous taste. He almost failed to notice the silence that had fallen around him. The twins were gazing at him as he moaned softly at the taste.

"Nero, I'm sorry but if you carry on making such noises then I won't be able to prevent my brother from throwing you down and molesting you." Vergil's smug voice cut through Nero's bliss.

His eyes shot open and his face grew hot with embarrassment.

"I would not! Just because you will…" Dante retorted with indignation.

_Not again…please, not again…I don't think I'll be able to handle a second round of this…_

"What gives you the impression that I would do such a low thing? I have done many things in my life but never have I stooped so low as to rape someone. You however are questionable."

"Hey! I would never do that to…you're name is Nero? When did you say that? Why did you tell him and not me!?"

"Because…as I have said before, he doesn't like you. I may go as far as to say that he despises the very sight of you…not that I can blame him…"

_Shut up! I hate both of you! I hate the very sight of you both!_

Nero's grip on his fork tightened as the twins comments grew harsher and sharper. He tried to carry on eating, but the fluffy pancake left nothing but the taste of cardboard in his mouth.

"You're just jealous Verge… I have the ability to love and you…well…everyone has their own little faults."

"Please, you call bringing a different whore to bed each night love? You don't have one compassionate bone in your body!"

"And you do? The person who tried to kill me?"

"Says the person who _did _kill me!"

Silence.

Nothing but silence as their last words hung in the air. Nero took a chance and gave each twin a quick look. Both of them were breathing harshly, both of them looked angry and both of them had the looks to kill.

The tension was suffocating him and so Nero decided to break the ice…

"But you're not dead…you're still alive…" He mused, giving Vergil a slight poke to emphasise that he was indeed still alive.

Vergil turned his stony glare from Dante to Nero. A type of look that would have turned Medusa herself to stone…a look that could freeze fire…a look that made Nero shiver unpleasantly.

"I think breakfast is over."

With that, he picked up his sword and left.

"He sucks at flirting, I'm telling you," Dante said nonchalantly.

"And you don't?" Nero snapped.

"Of course, which is why I'm still here and he's out there sulking. He knows he sucks at flirting."

"Someone should inform you as well that you suck too. Before you end up mysteriously lacking a dick!"

Nero stood up and left, leaving a very speechless Dante.

_Heh…not so smart now are you wise guy?_

Noticing that Vergil wasn't in the premises anymore and having the knowledge that Dante was tending to his wounded pride in the kitchen, Nero hurried over to the front door, gave a quick glance behind him and exited the shop.

He took in a deep breathe of sweet, sweet freedom and ran. His legs felt a little weak and his body was still worn out, but his determination to get away from the Mental House overpowered such trivial things.

X-x-X-x-X

And here he was…outside in the park on a very sunny morning. The colours felt brighter and more vivid and the sounds intensified as he listened close to each and every one of them. Nero gazed around at the people walking about, living their lives…their normal, uncomplicated lives. Lives that probably, most likely _didn't _involve two annoying twins in them.

As he fully lay back onto the warm grass, he sighed in content as the sun's rays warmed his face…making him sleepy and at peace.

His eyes grew heavy and he was about to submit to the Sandman, when a sharp pain sparked in his right arm. Nero gasped and clutched at it, unable to explain what was happening to him. He felt the weird presence once more in his mind, urging him to keep on his guard, that danger lurked nearby.

Nero was tempted to just leave that park, not wanting to get into danger (although, it seemed danger always seemed to find him just fine) but wanting at least five minutes of serenity.

But Nero had had enough of listening and obeying people and so he ignored the presence and the many sharp pains that followed his actions and fell back down onto the grass, closing his eyes once more.

But, considering his life and what has happened, he figured it safe to say that nothing ran smoothly in his life. Freedom, peace, serenity…nothing like that lasted for him. Nero knew that as long as he was living, he was never safe.

Whether it was mad scientists after him or mad twins after him. Nero was constantly in danger, no matter how peaceful everything looked on the outside.

So when the sun was suddenly shielded by dark clouds, and the colours faded out, the children shrieked and dashed out of the park…Nero knew that once more, he was in danger. The sounds were no longer soothing, but harsh and chilling. The colours were dull and no longer shined and sparkled.

To most people, they would consider this to be just another rainy day. To Nero…it was an omen.

As he watched the familiar black truck and watched the familiar white-coated people stumble out of it, he knew that once again he was completely and utterly screwed. He bit his lip as **they** approached him getting nearer and nearer…with each footstep **they** took he had a flashback of pain and agony…with each footstep **they** took he remembered each vile experiment that was conducted on him…with each footstep **they** took, the anger and humiliation caused by **them** built up inside him.

He didn't run…he couldn't run…the presence inside him was back and it was furious. Nero stood his ground, just watching **them** as **they **kept walking towards him, not quickly but almost casually. As if **they **knew he was going to just give in and go with **them **quietly.

But Nero wasn't planning on going quietly…he wasn't planning on going anywhere. The presence was clouding his mind and for the third time in his life it over took his body. He watched with rage as the scientists held out a gun. A gun that would penetrate his body and stun him into submission, a gun that had been used many a time before on him. **They **took aim and fired…

And then he Triggered.

* * *

**I tried to get them to flirt properly...but they wouldn't co-operate, they decided to fight instead...stupid twins...**

**I think I did pretty good...I tried to keep them in character whilst bringing out Nero's cocky side.**

**"Someone should inform you as well that you suck too. Before you end up mysteriously lacking a dick!" - I can SO see him saying that!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The twins discover his disappearence and blame each other, Nero's Devil Trigger takes its toll on him and the scientists play dirty.**

**Now...review! PRETTY PLEASE! ^.^**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	11. Fighting

**Hehehe...I guess you have some pretty good points there Inviktus. I guess I'm just too much of a Nero fangirl...hehehehe...**

**Also, this one is shorter but there is one Hell of a cliffhanger at the end. Sowwy...**

**iShiznitch...if you do die from Cardiac Arrest...then I will say now that I'm sorry...**

**So far on my Poll, it is the 'Marry Nero, Kiss Vergil & Throw Dante Off A Cliff' option that is winning. Heh. To be fair, none of them can really die if you throw them off a cliff.**

**So...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Taking The Blame

**They **weren't shocked or surprised, as they witnessed Nero giving in to his demonic side.

Actually, **they **were really pleased with this new turn of events. After five years of trying to get him to perform his 'trick' and here he was…and **they **didn't have to lift a finger!

Nero felt himself float away in his mind as the presence gained full control, letting out a fearsome scream. The presence ripped the bandage off the powerful arm once more and readied itself to defend its body.

The bullet didn't even have its chance of hitting him…

Instead, Nero caught it in his hand and threw it over his shoulder carelessly. His Trigger was fully unleashed now, and the ghostly figure behind him growled at the scientists as a warning. **They **were not to mess with him or his body anymore. They had their freedom and now they were going to keep it…

The scientists looked to** their** superior for instruction. The man removed his sunglasses, revealing green eyes that made goosebumps rise all over Nero's body, whenever he remembered them. The man smirked and gave a short, curt nod before retiring back to the van.

Nero growled as he watched his tormentor climb into the van, only turning once to give Nero an eerie, unnerving smile. The scientists aimed **their **weapons at him and fired once more at him. He side stepped out of the way, allowing the bullets to miss him by an inch.

Aiming was pointless for **them**, as Nero simply dove out of the way or jumped over the oncoming ammo. The scientists looked back to their superior, who simply urged them to move further. His smile was full of smugness, as he watched his workers fire at his Kitty again and again…missing each and every time.

That didn't matter to him. If they lost he could always use his backup plan. A plan that was deceitful and cruel. A plan that would ensure his Little Kitty would come back to him without a fight, if his workers lost.

Nero snarled at his smile and returned his attention to the scientists.

**They **looked more wary than scared and approached him, coming closer and closer…but not too close. **They **still valued **their **lives, and didn't want them to be cut short because if some experiment that went wrong.

Nero watched as the scientists moved further towards him. He licked his lips in anticipation and raised his arm in front of him…he was ready.

But were **they**?

X-x-X-x-X

"Where is he?!"

Dante shot up at the sudden exclamation down his ear. He turned around to find his brother glaring down at him from where he stood. After being rendered completely speechless from Nero, he had wandered into the main room noticing that it was empty and the boy was absent from the premises.

He had dismissed the possibility of Nero leaving, because had expected that the kid would have been sensible enough not to venture outside again. Dante decided that Nero was most probably upstairs having a shower or sleeping in one of their beds…

_Mmmm…now that's a nice mental image…_

Still being pissed with the boy over the whole being-outwitted-by-a-child thing, Dante didn't go looking for him; instead he sat down at his desk and promptly fell asleep. Having been woken up by a fierce looking older brother did make his decision look stupid.

"What…he's upstairs isn't he?"

Vergil growled and flipped Dante over and out of his chair. As Dante scrambled back onto his feet, he was met with Yamato's tip, pointing at his throat. His had automatically reached for Ebony and he knocked the sword out of the way. Vergil took the knock to his advantage and swirled the sword round, slashing at Dante and causing a long gash across his stomach. Dante looked at it with annoyance.

Every shirt he owned had to be sewn up by Trish because _someone _kept slicing through them! He flipped back grabbing Rebellion off the pool table as he did so and swung towards his brother. They both met in the middle as their swords grinded against each other, setting sparks off from the friction.

"Dante…you are pathetic. You can't keep a mere boy under control. You can't even look after him. How you're still alive is still a wonder in my eyes."

"Heh…Verge, I might not be able to keep the kid under control but at least I can control my temper! Did you know you scared him? Or was that your intention all along?"

Vergil glared hard at his brother's glittering eyes. He snarled and used his leg to trip Dante up and then he thrust Yamato down into his arm, to prevent Dante from getting back up.

"Enough! I don't have time for this…if I wanted my time to be wasted I would go after the boy."

"Excellent idea Verge, I'll go with you…after all, seeing as it was your fault he left, I'd be surprised if he came back with you in one piece."

"My fault? My fault he left? What gives you the slightest impression that it was me who made him leave?"

"Well, the way you glared at him when he asked such a simple question could have been a clue."

"He doesn't have the privileged of knowing what has happened to me."

Vergil wrenched his prized sword out of Dante roughly, before cleaning the blood off using Dante's coat. He sheathed the sword and looked down at his brother with disgust.

"And I do…well Verge, I'm touched…really I am."

"Silence. If we're to go after the boy, we might as well leave now."

"The boy you chased off you mean?"

"No Dante…the boy _you _scared off."

Dante stood up placing Rebellion onto his back, Ebony and Ivory into their holsters and turned giving his brother a wounded look.

"Scared off? How did I scare him off exactly?"

"Your perverse ways can scare off even the filthiest of whores."

"Ouch. That…that was just…Ouch Verge…really. That was too much."

"The truth hurts Dante. Some people can handle it; some people might as well die from it. Hopefully you'll be next."

X-x-X-x-X

Nero started to pant softly. The scientists had thrown away their weapons and were now attempting at throwing hooks with ropes attached to them, with hopes of tying him down like some animal.

He managed to avoid the first few hooks, but his moves were becoming more sluggish and the presence was starting to fade from his mind. Triggering had use up most of his energy and he had used the last of it to avoid the bullets.

Nero had to literally throw himself to the side to escape getting speared. The scientists noticed how tired and worn he started to look and how faint the ghostly figure behind him was becoming.

His bright red eyes were slowly turning back to their original blues ones, and the presence had started to give up.

**They **didn't look tired, worn or weary at all. In fact **they** were becoming the exact opposite. More energetic, **their** moves becoming sharper and quicker. It was like **they** were feeding of his energy.

Nero cried out as a hook speared through his shoulder and pulled him forward. His Trigger had now diminished, but with one final desperate move, the presence tore the hook out and then it fully faded out from his mind.

Panting heavily and grasping at the grass with sweaty hands, Nero looked up through hazy eyes to see the scientist's superior approach him casually.

"Hello Kitty… I'm so glad to see you; you have been a naughty boy haven't you. Running from my lab and larking about, running wild. You know you're a danger to these peaceful humans. Surely you do not want to harm them in any way, so just come with us an-"

"_Never_! I'll never go with you again. Screw your sick experiments and screw you! I'm fed up with being your toy. Nothing can make me come back…"

"Oh really? Nothing at all?"

"Heh… nothing at all. Stay away from me, if you dare touch me once more…I won't hesitate to kill you!"

The man's eyes narrowed and smirked at his young toy. He was becoming troublesome and difficult again. He hated it when his toy had one of his mood swings… it became ever so tiresome and tedious.

"Oh, Nero… have you already forgotten? Has this 'freedom' caused your memory to falter and fade?"

Nero quirked up an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

The man clicked his fingers and from behind him, two men carrying a small child appeared. **They** flung her down in front of the man, who grabbed her shiny, red hair and pulled her up. Taking a knife out of his pocket, he placed at her throat and smiled down at Nero, whose eyes were widening with shock and horror.

"Kyrie…"

The man's eyes gleamed with menace.

"Now…what is your choice?"

* * *

**Yeash, I included Kyrie. She's about 12 years old. At first I didn't like her...she reminded me of Daphne from Scooby Doo...always getting caught and never fighting back.**

**But she grew on me...eventually. Though I still don't like the NeroXKyrie pairing...she's like his mother/sister in one. It's too odd for me...**

**And that made no sense because I like the DanteXVergil pairing and they are brothers...so...I guess I've been into yaoi for too long... O.O**

**Anyways, make a writer's day and review. Please. **

**NEXT CHAPTER:....Not telling! ^.^**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	12. Thinking

**Yes. I have FINALLY updated! Phew...it has been busy for though.**

**I almost lost my nose from diving head first into a trampoline, then one of my Aunts died, then my dad tried to walk out, then I lost my writing mo-jo. Seriously...**

**Your reviews made me happy again though! I was feeling very crummy and I had locked myself up playing DMC 3: SE all weekend.**

**After all my homework of course...so, here is the next installment aaaand...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Dark Intentions

Nero had thrown the metal cot at the door.

He had thrown himself at the door.

Nero had tried everything to get it open but to no avail. He was trapped…_they _were trapped. Him and Kyrie, the poor girl was forced against her will into the back of the van and had to listen to every gruesome detail of the scientist's plans to capture him.

Kyrie wasn't a test subject like him, but she did live in the laboratory. Stolen away from her home and her family, she was doomed to live among the children in tiny cells and pathetic amounts of food.

The head scientist ordered for her _not _to be a test subject but instead she was to be used as a method. When Kyrie was first brought to the lab, Nero was the first person she had met who was nice and the two became friends eventually. The scientist's had noticed this and had decided that Kyrie was a perfect candidate in **their** schemes to make Nero perform his 'trick'.

The 'trick' in question is his Devil Trigger. In Nero's entire life, he had only triggered a total of three times. The third time was back in the park against the scientists, the second being against the Hell Hounds and the very first time the presence over-took his mind was when he was 11 years old.

He had been tied up in a chair with large amounts of electricity being pumped into his body. Nero's small body couldn't cope with the pain and that was when the presence spoke to him. It said that it could protect him, if he just let go and relaxed. Nero tried so hard to give in to the presence but he couldn't fully relax and so the presence had to go the hard way out and forced itself into his mind.

The scientist's felt like Christmas had come early that day, as Nero triggered for the very first time. The chair he was in shattered as his body emitted a powerful bright light that blinded the scientists around him.

Triggering at such a young age had taken a lot of energy away from him and so the trigger and only lasted a few seconds before he ended up on the floor unconscious.

From that day onwards, **their** main priority was to get Nero to perform his 'trick' as **they** so mockingly called it. However, the presence never came back…never spoke to him…never reached out for him and soon enough Nero forgot all about it.

And now here he was after running away and spending three days of freedom, only to end up where he began. In his small cell, no windows, a small door and a weeping Kyrie sat in the corner away from him.

Never before had Nero felt so lost and alone.

X-x-X-x-X

"I guess it's safe to say he was here…"

"Really brother? And what gave you that idea I wonder?"

The twins scanned the area, taking in all the destruction that had overtaken the park. Trees had been uplifted, the grass was no longer there and all that was left behind was mud. The gate around the lake was floating lazily in the water and all the plants were strewn across the ground. The biggest give away was the dark, purplish sky with black clouds floating around.

Nero had definitely been here…and he hadn't been alone either.

"Do you think it was them?" Dante asked, uneasy at the silence that surrounded him.

"Who is 'them'?"

"You know, those guys that were hurting the kid. Do you think they got to him?"

Vergil remained silent. Much to his chagrin, he had too been wondering the same thought. By the looks of things, it was possible that this had been the handy work of those who had been abusing the boy.

"I think we should hurry our search."

"How? We have no idea where the kid is, we have no idea who might have taken him and we have no idea where to look first."

Vergil glared as his younger brother as a warning. He hated it when is brother was right. He closed his eyes and started to think. If Nero was here then he most probably wasn't far away, also considering the fact of where Dante had found him…then he would still be in the city. But where…?

Dante just stood there watching him. It amused him to no end when his brother was deep in thought. He could pull the most childish of faces and Vergil wouldn't react at all. Also, one time, Vergil was so deep in thought; he couldn't even hear what Dante was saying to him. It was almost as if he was asleep.

He crept right up close to his thinking brother until he was stood mere inches away from him. Vergil felt the back of his neck prickle and opened one eye. Dante stuck out his tongue and just grinned. Vergil sighed and closed his eye.

"Your maturity astounds me…" He said dryly.

"Really? You know, it astounds me too."

Vergil decided not dignify that with an answer.

"Brother, I would like to ask you a question. Do you think you can stay adult enough to answer it?"

"Course bro'! What is it?"

"Who would most likely abuse a young child at Nero's age? One who owns a demonic arm like him?"

Dante raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Well…there are his parents. But I don't think he has any….other kids' maybe? But their most probably not strong enough to cause that much damage to him…I suppose a dirty, rotten scientist would…a scientist! You think a scientist is our man?"

"Of course. Who else would go to such lengths to obtain a mere child?"

"So…we gonna go in there, kill some scum, rescue _my _damsel in distress and live happily ever after?"

"_Your _damsel Dante? Anyway, didn't you just complain about having no leads?"

"Yeah, _my _damsel! So, we have no leads…where to you think we should head on out to next then?"

Vergil smirked smugly and turned to head out of the park.

"Research Dante is the only way to move on."

"Research? That is such a Lady-like thing to do!"

"Really? No wonder she is getting more money out of this devil-hunting business of yours…"

Dante growled and followed his brother out of the parks gate.

"Where we going then?"

"To find some books."

"Does that mean we have to go to the library?"

"That would seem logical as libraries do have books in them."

X-x-X-x-X

The door slammed open and Nero stepped in front of Kyrie, shielding her from the intimidating men that strode into the room.

"Tut tut Kitty…you've made such a mess of your cell. No wonder your little friend is so scared. A monster like you tearing apart the room in front of her delicate eyes…why, even I would be afraid." The head scientist chuckled darkly before clicking his fingers.

Two of his men sauntered past him and up to Nero. He lashed out and knocked **them** out.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not that weak anymore. Wanna get me? Then come one then…give me your best shot!"

More scientists came in with cursed rope and electrified cuffs and other such means in hopes of restraining him. All of them failed and their unconscious bodies littered the floor.

Kyrie was watching with awe and fear as her friend defended them with everything he had. She clutched at his jacket tightly as he punched another scientist out. Kyrie knew he was getting tired and worn out. His moves soon became sluggish and more desperate. Nero lost the cockiness that he had earlier as the men kept on coming.

His breathing was laboured and heavy, but he didn't give up. He kept his eye on the head scientist at all times, refusing to look away for a second. The man merely widened his smirk as his favourite pet was becoming more and more worn out with each punch he made.

He snapped his fingers and the men stopped advancing and turned back out of the room. The man approached Nero with a smug grin and a disturbing twinkle in his eye that resembled mirth.

Nero channelled all of his anger and frustration into his arm and pulled it back to release one final desperate hit.

…But it never connected.

The man had caught his demon arm in one swift movement, twisting it down and pulling Nero closer to him.

The teen gasped as he looked deep into the mans eyes, as they began to glow eerily.

"Y-You're not human…are you?"

"Neither are you, my Kitty…neither are you…"

* * *

**OOOH! What a plot twister...I think...hehehehehehe...**

**So...please review and make me happier so I can banish my crummy mood therefore making me want to update faster!**

**OH! And is this story good weird or bad weird?**

**And yes...this is definitley yaoi...no NeroXKyrie what-so-ever! Yucky, I do not like that pairing at all!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Dante and Vergil head over to the library much to Dante's chagrin. The head scientist reveals his true form and Nero decides to fuck it all and kick his ass...if he could that is...**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	13. Revealing

**You know...these chapters always seem longer on Microsoft Word...ah well...**

**Also, it is quite alarming how many people are saying they might die from my story...people getting cardiac arrest, popping, melting into puddles, suiciding themselves with cookies...I like that one...hehehehe....**

**So...on the poll....we have a tie so far and it's between:**

**'Marry Nero, Kiss Dante, Throw Vergil off a cliff'** _**&**_ '**Marry Nero, Kiss Vergil, Throw Dante off a cliff'**

**Heheheh...either way at least Nero is still alive! ^.^**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Silence Is Golden 

"I hate libraries…they're too…quiet."

Vergil ignored his brothers' complaints and carried on reading. Piles of books littered the table he was sat at and there were more on the ground surrounding him. He had checked into well known scientific projects and bases. None were in Capulet City. Vergil had then scrapped the idea that the scientists who had taken Nero were most likely to be unknown.

Meanwhile, Dante had been pacing the library back and forth making as much noise as possible to get rid of the silence. He had to stop when a flying Katana pinned him to the wall and when he looked up to ask Vergil what the Hell he was doing, he was met with an icy glare.

Now he was using his time picking up the books that lay by his brother and throwing them into the bin that was across the room like a basketball.

"Dante! Stop throwing those books and sit down before I make you!" Vergil snapped.

"Can't I just go home and you stay here with all these…books?"

Vergil glared at him once more and Dante closed his mouth and sat down next to his frustrated brother.

"We did not break into this library for nothing Dante! We have only been here for 30 minutes and you are not going to leave because you're 'bored'."

"Come on bro', we've been here for ages, and what have we found? Nothing, that's what we have found! Also, if it hasn't been brought to your attention yet, but there is a huge gaping hole in the wall! Don't you think people will notice? And another thing…"

Vergil rolled his eyes and continued reading the passage that had captured his interest. There weren't any scientific bases in Capulet City…but there was a secret cult. One that no one knows about and few have heard of. In the whole book, it was only mentioned once…

'…**of course cults in Capulet City have been noticeably decreasing over the years, but there is one that has been around for decades. No one knows where the cult is based, but rumours say that there is a building in the far north of the City that used to be a hospital. No body goes there but people have said that in the night, you can hear the screams and cries of young children. When the police went to check it out, there was nothing there and the case was dismissed. Is the building really a base for a hidden cult…or is it just haunted? No one knows…'**

It was the only lead they had, but Vergil was betting Dante's life that the building was the place, Nero had been taken to.

_Hmm…how to get there though…and how to make sure they don't disappear and…is he still talking?_

"…not to mention the fact that I haven't eaten in ages and there is a 24/7 pizza parlour around the corner and…"

_Dear God…doesn't he ever shut up?_

Vergil turned to his brother who was currently counting the number of reasons why he should leave on his hand. Dante felt his brothers gaze on him and turned towards him, tilting his head to the side.

"…What?"

"Dante, I am amazed that you even can remember to breathe with an I.Q. as low as yours."

"Gee, thanks Verge. Now I feel special, so if you don't mind but I'm heading off, libraries give me the creeps."

Dante stood up and swaggered past his brother. He had reached the front door and was about to open it when a certain someone's sword lodged itself into his shoulder. Dante gaped at it in disbelief and turned around, roughly wrenching it from his body.

"What the Hell V? I am not your personal target, so stop throwing this at me!"

He threw Yamato back to his smug brother and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Vergil merely smirked and sheathed Yamato once more. He approached his little brother and grasped his chin.

"It seems we have a lead. Now try and remember that you are an adult and pull yourself together."

X-x-X-x-X

"Fuck you!" Nero spat.

The head scientist smirked as he threw Nero into the experimentation lab. He had just informed Nero of how he was going to use his arm in order to conduct the most powerful and most dangerous experiment in history. The head scientist was going to play God, but instead of creating humans…he was going to create demons. Unfortunately for him, Nero refused to help him with his plans.

Nero fell to the floor, cursing at the head scientist as his body connected painfully with the floor.

"Trigger."

The word was spoken coldly and sent unpleasant shivers down Nero's spine. He knew what the man meant…he just couldn't do it. Nero couldn't control the presence and so he couldn't Trigger on command. He had tried so many times before; to escape the pain and the fear that the scientist's created, but now Nero chose not to try. He wanted to infuriate them; he wanted to piss them off.

"No can do. I told you once I couldn't do it, what makes you thi-"

He was cut off with a kick to the face. Nero had bitten down on his tongue and coughed out the blood, glaring hard at the man that towered over him.

"I know you can do it. I've seen you do it. Don't lie to me or else I'll just have to force you to Trigger!"

"Heh…is that so? Well, sorry to disappoint you but my 'Trigger' doesn't want to work today."

The head scientist knelt down beside Nero and grasped his chin.

"Come now, Little Kitty…you don't want to upset me now. You want to please you Master don't you? Or would you like to visit The Chair again?"

"'Please you'? I can only please one person a day, and I'm sorry to say this but, today is just not your day…tomorrow doesn't look good either."

The man growled at his Kitty's rebelliousness. He would have to beat some submission into his Little Kitty…he had hoped that the last six years would have had an impact on him. But much to his disapproval, Nero would either get angry or depressed…never submissive.

"Oh? Not me you say? Then what about her then?"

Kyrie flinched as he pointed at her. She didn't want Nero to get hurt because of her. She had seen what happens to kids as they were tied down into The Chair. Kyrie had heard the screams, seen the pain and felt their fear. She couldn't let that happen to Nero again.

"P-Please…do as he says Nero…please…" Kyrie whispered.

Nero gave her a heartbroken look which hardened as he turned to face the head scientist.

"Trigger."

"Make me."

The head scientist snarled and backhanded Nero. He stepped away from him and let out a fearsome roar. Bright light shone from his body as he was lifted into the air. Nero ran to Kyrie and covered his eyes. The light soon faded away and the slight swish of feathers could be heard.

Nero swallowed hard as he turned to greet his newly transformed foe.

The head scientist had grown wings covered in black feathers like a crow. His entire body had black scales that glinted in the light and his tail was long and down his back were sharp spikes that started from his neck all the way to his tail ending on one solitary spike at the tip. His face had mutated and was longer and similar to that of a dragon.

The green eyes were glowing yellow and they were staring at Nero intently. He shifted uncomfortably under the gaze and gripped Kyrie tighter. No matter what form his enemy was in, he was going down.

Nero switched his gaze down to his arm and grinned. He turned towards that demon fully and started to swagger towards him. This would be easy. Nero thought he could take that thing down, no problem!

"Well, well, well…an overgrown lizard huh? What, you think that's 'impressive' and 'scary'? Please…Your human form is more terrifying than that!"

The demon growled at his Kitty's cockiness. He needed to be cut back down to size. The demon hovered over the floor, keeping his sight on Nero at all times. He watched as his Kitty flexed his arm.

"Your confidence is amusing my Little Kitty. But don't be too reckless as to think that your precious arm will save you now."

Nero snarled and sprinted towards the demon, raising his arm in an attempt to knock the demon out. But once more, the demon had caught it in a blink of an eye. Nero gasped and tried to pull away but to no avail. Instead the demon swung him around, sending him to go flying into a wall.

Kyrie gasped and fought the urge to go help her friend, but no matter how tempting it was, she couldn't…lest she pay with her life for her brash actions.

Nero coughed and spat out some blood. He was fed up and had had enough with his tormentors tricks. He stood up on shaking legs and swung around to face the room. But no one was there. Only Kyrie was had turned white and was shaking like a leaf.

"Kyrie…what's wrong? Kyrie?"

She shook her head fiercely and only pointed up above his head. Nero gazed up to where she was pointing and let out a surprised yell as the demon came crashing down on him. Nero was pinned underneath the ghastly lizard and squirmed, trying to get away from the heavy monster.

The demon laughed out loud at Nero's futile attempts of escaping. He bent his head down low and glared deep into Nero's eyes. His heightened smell caught the scent of another demon…this was interesting.

"What's this? Have you been fraternizing with other demons, my Kitty? And don't try lying to me. You are positively _drenched _in their smell!"

"Fuck off!" Nero hissed and brought his leg up and kicked the demon away.

He scrambled up on his legs and shot an icy gaze to the demon. The demon was temporarily shocked at the coldness that lingered in his Kitty's eyes. He had seen loathing, pity, fear…he had seen every emotion, every feeling in his Kitty's eyes, but never before had he been looked at with a gaze so…so…_cold_.

Nero smirked to himself as the demon was stunned at his gaze. He had copied the gaze that Vergil had given him before…he would have to thank him later for it.

He scoffed and then committed the biggest mistake that a person could possibly do in his situation…he turned his back on the demon. Nero started to walk towards Kyrie, but a sudden painful spike had lodged itself into his back and through his stomach.

The demon had swung its tail around, hitting Nero square in the back. The teen grasped at the tail to stop it moving in order to lessen the pain. He was lifted up and brought face to face with the demon.

"Now my Kitty, it seems you have a lesson to learn, do you not? Unless you want to cooperate the quick and easy way?"

"Heh…you'll have to kill me first!"

"Such bravery is a pity to watch…either way, dead or not, I still require that arm. I would rather have you alive but…if it takes me having to kill in order to gain what I need then so be it."

Nero cried out in agony as he was shaken off the tail and thrown into The Chair.

"Now let's see…your record stands at…25 minutes is it? Impressive! I wonder how long you'll last tonight though…"

* * *

**I'm starting to really hate how horrible I had made the scientist to be...poor Nero...**

**Oh, and if you don't know...Capulet City is what the city is called where Dante lives in the anime!**

**And yes...my life well and truly sucks! But...I have you lot to make me feel better so please review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Oh who will save Nero from the bad, nasty scientist?! Superman? Batman? Spiderman?**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	14. Arriving

**All the way throughout this chapter I had the Batman theme song in my head. Lol.**

**Hehehehe...Unfortunatly Superman, Batman _and _Spiderman were too busy to help Nero. As was Flash...and the entire Justice League Team. As for Colonel Mustard...he refuses to leave his house in case he gets accused of murder...again.**

**So, I was stuck for ideas on who could _possibly _rescue my darling Nero and POOF! It hit me!**

**Lassie will save him! I just have to throw Nero down a well first...**

**Hehehehehe...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Welcome To Hell

They had been trekking the rocky hills for hours now.

Vergil had ripped out a map from the book that had the estimated location for the cult. The scientists truly didn't want to be found as the building was far from the centre of Capulet City and up high on tree covered hills.

It certainly didn't help that it was night time and the only thing they could see were the shadows that danced across the landscape.

"Are we there ye-"

Dante was cut off when Yamato was pointed at his neck.

"Don't even dare ask that question."

Dante held up his hands in an innocent position and pushed Yamato away from his throat. Vergil sighed and carried on up the steep hills. Dante hurried to catch up to him.

"Why don't we just fly up there?"

"Because brother, we are trying to inconspicuous. We don't know what technical devices they have and whether or they have the ability to sense demons, therefore we are not Triggering and so we must proceed as humans."

"…basically they might know we're here if we go all devil mode?"

"That's one way of putting it, yes."

Dante tilted his head and turned his gaze upwards to the trees and the hills they have yet to climb. Then he looked down. The city was nothing more than a blanket of darkness with flashing lights scattered about. He sighed in impatience; he had never done this kind of thing before. The 'rescuing someone from their demise because he wanted to' thing.

Without being paid that is.

Sure there were people he would do it for free and of his own choice. He would rescue Lady and Trish any day, but they never really needed it. They could take care of themselves. And if he was in a particularly good mood he might even consider rescuing Vergil if he was in a sticky situation.

…actually…he's already rescued them before. Without being paid. And of his own choice.

_Damn…I'm really getting soft…_

Dante made a promise that this was the last time he would do such a thing…even though he knew he probably wouldn't keep it. He turned to his silent brother and mused. Dante hummed in thought and wondered if his brother would ever do the same things he had done.

"Hey Verge? Say there was someone that was in a sticky situation, and you knew them. Would you rescue them without it being beneficial to you and because it's of your own choice?"

"I'm doing such a thing now, am I not?"

"Not counting Nero."

Vergil remained silent and stoic. Dante couldn't tell what he was thinking as his facial expression remained as stony as ever.

"There is someone…but I'd probably never tell them."

"What? Why? Who is it?"

"They should know by now who they are. If they don't, then that makes the situation easier to handle in my position. Plus, if they did know, then I would most likely have to cut out their tongue to prevent their mocking of me."

"Nice Verge…real nice. Do I know them?"

"…Yes."

"Huh…"

The twins fell back into silence. Dante was going through all the people he knew in his mind that Vergil would rescue but kept coming up blank. He thought hard but still came up with no one that would be worth the trouble of Vergil rescuing them. Dante simply decided that it would either be Trish or Lady and left it at that. He was too tired to really think about it…that and the fact that they had just arrived.

"Nice place. Loving the décor."

"You would Dante."

The building was tall and wide. The walls were crumbling and grey with tiny windows dotted around. The windows had dark, think bars on them and they all showed nothing but darkness. Not one light was on in the building. The building was really similar to that of a prison and surrounding it were overgrown plants and high wire fences that went all the way around it.

Vergil flicked out Yamato and in one smooth move, the wire fence in front of them split in two. He sheathed his precious sword and gave his brother a smug smirk. Dante grumbled and walked past him.

"Show off." He muttered.

Vergil merely hummed in amusement and carried on after him brother.

Walking down the path was like strolling through a jungle. The greenery was thick and tough. Flashing a smirk to his brother, Dante reached for Rebellion and swung it around his head, then down and around his body, before flicking it up and placing once more onto his back.

The plants fell apart and fluttered down to the ground. The pathway was a lot clearer now and the big entrance door was now in sight.

"If you're trying to impress me, then you have failed. Yamato could have done the job quicker in one single slash."

"Please…your prissy sword wouldn't do fuck all compared to mine."

"Language Dante. And my 'prissy sword' as you so eloquently put it, has beaten yours far too many times that I have practically lost count."

"Who the Hell keeps count? Besides…you're just jealous because mine is bigger."

"I'll have you know that my sword is technically longer, yours is just wider."

"Who says I was talking about my sword?"

Vergil glared hard at his leering brother and growled inwardly. Really, what had he done to receive a brother like him?

"You could make a whore blush from the perversity that streams from your mouth."

"I thought I had the ability to scare them off…not make them blush?"

"Your 'abilities' can do a number of things. It's a pity none of them are helpful."

"Damn right they are!"

Vergil ignored him and focused on the task at hand. They had approached the rusted steel door and he was observing it intently. This was no ordinary door and it seemed that there was demonic power acting upon it. Dante huffed impatiently and reached forward…only to get an electric shock in return.

The door shimmered and bright red flames erupted around it. Vergil glared at Dante who was busy nursing his hands. They both turned as they heard a slight snarling come from behind them. They were no longer alone.

Hell Hounds had appeared from behind them, growling and snarling. Dante merely smirked before whipping out Ebony & Ivory, aiming them at the Hounds. Vergil eyed the guns with disgust as he handled the hilt of Yamato, readying himself for the perfect moment to strike.

The Hounds howled before pouncing onto the twins. Dante kicked one up and shot at it then he slid under another that had pounced and shot that one as well. Vergil meanwhile, was simply scanning them with confidence. The Hounds snapped and barked before leaping towards the swordsman. In a flash of light the Hounds were one the floor in halves as Vergil wiped their blood from his sword and sheathed it once more.

More appeared before them and Dante chuckled with laughter and called out to his brother…

"Bet I can kill more than you."

Before Vergil could retort, Dante was already in the middle of the pack, swinging Rebellion around and cutting down the Hounds near him. Vergil drew Yamato out and flicked it towards the Hounds that had approached him.

The twins fought in different styles. Dante would concentrate on strength and force whereas, Vergil would concentrate on agility and speed. The Hounds were no match for them as their dead bodies lay around the twins in heaps.

"27," Dante stated.

"31."

"Goddamit!"

Vergil merely smirked before he turned towards the large steel door. The flames had extinguished and so it was safe to approach it. With one perfectly aimed kick the door fell down and a cloud of dust swept up into the air. The entrance hallway was just as dead looking as the exterior of the building. The walls were grey and covered in cobwebs and cracks. The floor was smothered by at least an inches worth of dust.

The front desk was dark brown and looked as if it had seen far better days. Vergil looked to the right and left of him. There were hallways on either side…but which to take? Vergil narrowed his eyes at the hallway to the left of him. He sensed something…odd about it.

"Come, let's go left."

"No way…I want to go right."

"Dante there is no time for games. And no…we can't split up."

Dante grumbled, and fiddled around in his pocket for his lucky coin.

"Alright then let's flip for it shall we?"

"Okay then…I call Heads."

Dante had already flipped it before his brother had spoken a word and was startled for a second. The smug look on Vergil's face said it all. He narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"You knew it's a same sided coin…didn't you?"

"Of course…you'd have to be a fool not to notice that little fact…so, shall we go now?"

Dante pocketed his coin and muttered darkly as he pushed past.

They strode down the hallway and up the numerous stairs. They weren't quite sure what they were looking for… They fought the demons that had blocked their path; they had wandered back and forth, up and down and up once more...they had checked in every room they had come across only to find it empty and silent.

There was not a single sign or hint that Nero was anywhere in the place.

"It seems we have been tricked brother. They have covered up their secrets and won't allow us to truly see what the building is used for."

Dante huffed with annoyance. He hated scientists…always had, always will. He hated them as much as he hated therapists…and that was a lot.

He was about to announce that he was going to head back home, when he caught sight of his brother deep in thought.

"Hey Ver-"

"Hush."

"Hey Ve-"

"Hush Dante."

"_Vergil_! What is wrong with you?!"

"Silence Dante and listen…hard."

Dante shut his mouth and closed his eyes, imitating his brother. He couldn't hear anything…

"Verge I don't hear a thing, I'm just gonna hea-"

He was cut off…not by Yamato, or his brother hushing him. No…Dante was cut off by a sound so chilling, that he felt his blood freeze instantly in his veins.

It was the screams of a young boy in agony and the sounds of sizzling electricity as it burnt something…

* * *

**Well...they aren't exactly Lassie are they...OH WELL! **

**So...I know there was no Nero in this chapter, but I wanted to keep the suspence going for as long as I could make it! ^.^**

**Anyways please review, and if you knew who Vergil was talking about during the whole 'rescue someone without it being beneficial to me' conversation then HERE IS A COOKIE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Alas poor Nero...we knew him well. To live or not to live, that is indeed the question.**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	15. Rescuing

**Wooo! One of the more longer chapters here!**

**Wow. I love you guys. Literally. Metaphorically. Figurativley. I probably spelt that wrong but ah well...**

**So, my life in a nutshell so far...Scary. I think I have a stalker or something...some wierd guy keeps phoning me up every night at 9:25 _exactly_! I should call Colonel Mustard. He will sort him out...or Batman. Maybe Robin. I've always liked Robin...he never gets enough Press Coverage...it's always 'Batman this' and 'Batman that'....poor baby....**

**AH! And I researched very thoroughly for this chapter. Well, concerning electricity and volts anyway. It's true though...450 volts CAN kill a human.**

**Anyway, here is my chapter, it's been re-written a total of five times, been deleted twice and my computer closed down on it once...and I hadn't saved it! Good times...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – The Burning Touch

Kyrie clenched her eyes shut.

She couldn't see anything…but she could hear. Kyrie had been tied to a chair and her hands were wrapped up in rope behind her. The demon had hardly moved a finger, he merely looked in her direction and in an instance she had been tied up. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get out of the knots, nor could she prevent herself from hearing the sizzling electricity.

The demon licked his lips in anticipation. It had been ten minutes so far and the strain was starting to show. Usually the voltage was set to 150, but after five minutes of no reactions from his Kitty, he had turned it up ever so slightly…to 285 volts.

He watched as Kyrie tensed her body, keeping her eyes shut and refusing to let her fear show. It was amusing to say the least. How an innocent little girl could care so much for a monster. The demon turned away from her, focusing all of his attention of the breaking boy in front of him.

Throughout Nero's time at the research facility, the scientists have tried every experiment on him, they've tormented him, toyed with his emotions, physically and mentally damaged him. They went as far as seeing if any sexual advance towards him would make him react. All for the sake of his Devil Trigger.

The amount of power that his Trigger possessed and the power in his arm that fuelled the Trigger was so great that it could destroy whole armies of demons if used properly. That very power could not only end life…but create it too.

Sure if Nero died, the head scientist wouldn't gain as much power as he needed, but as long as he had that arm, it didn't matter.

The demon watched as Nero's mouth fell open in a silent scream, his skin turned whiter than snow, his eyes were clenched shut and his entire body shook with each surge of electricity that was pumped through.

He had never had it this high before. 150 volts was as high as he had gone before, but 285 volts was getting far too much. However, he refused to scream, he refused to cry out, and he refused to give the smug demon the satisfaction of his pain and fear.

Nero clamped his mouth shut and bit down on his tongue. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, but he didn't care. With every shock that was given to him, he felt his body was on fire. His nerves sizzled and shook with agony, his muscles were tightening up and he started to feel stiff and worn. His heartbeat was going through the roof and his mind was clouding over with pain.

The demon scoffed at his act of defiance and sauntered over to the lever that controlled the voltage power. He sneered at Kyrie who gave him a frightened, pleading look…he ignored her and pulled down on the lever.

450 volts.

This was the maximum amount for a human…one shock of this amount of voltage could kill them instantly. But, Nero was not a human. Not a full one anyway.

Instead of him dying, he felt his whole body erupt in spasms. It was like he was being burnt alive from the inside out. He thrashed about in his chair, his demonic arm flashing bright blue as the torture intensified.

Nero choked and blood spilled from his mouth as he opened his mouth…

…and screamed.

X-x-X-x-X

"Where the fuck is he!?"

The twins followed the sounds of the screams and the sizzling electricity. Only to find themselves running in circles around the building over and over…the scientists had kept their defences up tightly, refusing to let even a small glimpse of the buildings true nature show.

They were running along a hallway when Dante stopped suddenly. His hearing noticing the slightly louder pitch to the left of him, he motioned towards Vergil who in turn nodded silently. Their movements were quick and stealthy. The screams grew louder as they approached the end of the hallway with a wooden double door inserted in the wall.

Red flames danced around it, preventing them from venturing forward. Dante cursed and kicked at the door, only to be flung back from the contact. Vergil scoffed as Hell Hounds appeared behind them, snapping and growling as Dante jumped back to his feet.

Using Yamato and Ebony & Ivory, the twins made quick work of their enemies. The flames extinguished and the doors opened up slowly…an echoing creak rang through the thick atmosphere.

The sounds had intensified as they entered a large empty hall. The walls were covered in broken, grimy tiles as was the floor. Nothing occupied the hall except a single, solitary chair right in the middle of the room.

Vergil knew something was not right here…the sounds were so loud, that they had to cover their ears to prevent themselves going deaf. Dante glared at the room before him, letting his eyes wander around, taking every little detail in. The room was empty, but Nero was definitely here.

Dante winced as the screams got higher in pitch and the sizzling electricity crackled like thunder. Vergil growled as he observed the room…there was nothing to be seen…and soon enough, nothing could be heard either.

The screams and the crackles had stopped.

Dante felt his annoyance and his fury bubble up inside of him. He had been wandering around all night, fighting numerous packs of Hounds, had to sit in a silent library for an hour, then to top it all off he hadn't eaten in ages.

Vergil noticed the air get thicker…it was getting almost too impossible to breathe. He felt his twin's annoyance growing and that only encouraged his own as well. A red aura began to glow around Dante's body…he was going to Trigger.

"Dante, you can't…you know what will happen if you-"

"Exactly. If they don't want us to see them, then we'll have to lure them out!"

With that last statement in his mind, Vergil smirked at the flash of intelligence that had come from his brother's mouth.

They stood in the middle of the room, in front of the chair and Triggered…

…then everything became clear.

The scientist's laboratory had exposed itself to the demon twins. The walls were no longer grey and broken, but they were white and polished. High-tech machines lined the walls of the room and papers, graphs and reports littered the floor.

The first thing the twins noticed was a little red-haired girl looking up at them with awe and fascination. She had a face filled with hope…and a slight flicker of fear. She had been tied to a wooden chair. The girl looked to be around her early teens, probably younger. She didn't move and inch, instead she just sat there in front of them, silent as a mouse…although her gaze did seem to go past them.

Following her gaze, the twins noticed the second and probably the most important thing in the room. Nero.

He was breathing harshly, his body shaking with spasm. The teen was tied to a chair with chains locking him in place. Blood trickled down from his mouth and his Devil Bringer was glowing dimly. Dante shook with rage and with one swipe of Rebellion, all the chains collapsed into dust.

Vergil caught Nero before he fell to the floor and Dante turned to the little girl behind them.

"Hey kiddo…what's your name?"

The girl fidgeted around as he undid her bindings. She bit her lip as if, contemplating whether or not to tell this big red demon. He had appeared out of nowhere of course. And he did seem a lot nicer than the big black one.

"…Kyrie."

"Kyrie huh? Well Kyrie, want to tell me what happened here?"

X-x-X-x-X

Nero felt himself fall forwards, but before his body connected painfully with the floor, he felt a pair of warm, blue arms pick him up before it happened.

…blue?

…warms, _blue _arms?

Nero shuddered as he was held close to the person, he listened carefully to the steady heartbeat and slowed his breathing down to match it's rhythm. He opened his eyes fully and winced at the harsh light. He turned to look at the person who had rescued him and cried out in shock.

A demon…a _blue _demon was practically _cuddling _him! Nero lashed out and hit the demons shoulder feebly…no reaction. He cursed his weakness and decided to glare hard at the demon. He was surprised to hear the demon chuckle as it watched him intently.

"What's so damn funny?!" He demanded.

"You have a long way to go, if you think that a glare like that can surpass mine, _boy_."

…_oh_…_Hell_…_no_!

Sure his voice had changed, but Nero was certain that the blue demon holding him was Vergil. That could only mean one thing…

"Hey kid! We were wondering where the Hell you escaped to!"

A red demon appeared next to the blue one. Nero gasped and shoved himself out of Demon-Vergil's arms. He stumbled onto the floor, knocking away the helping hand Dante had offered. Leaning against the hated Chair, he turned wearily to the twins.

"Why can't you just leave me the Hell alone?"

Vergil growled deeply and started towards Nero…only Dante had beaten him to it.

Dante grabbed Nero's shirt and pulled him close. Nero gasped and flinched. His body was racked with pain. He forced himself to look into Dante's eyes and felt guilt blossom in his stomach. He knew how bratty and unthankful he had sounded…not only that, but he also knew how much they hated him being ungrateful. Especially when they had risked their own lives to save his.

"Dammit kid! Do you have any idea what we've been through, what we had to do just to get here? Do you!? Do you know why? Do have any idea how fucking important you are to us? Well?"

With each word he spoke, he gave Nero a rough shake. The teen couldn't handle them as he became dizzier and dizzier with each one. His body was already weak enough; he couldn't even stand up without pain rushing through his body. He felt himself go lax against Dante's body, his mind fogging up and closing down as he closed his eyes and slipped away into darkness.

"Stop Dante!"

Dante turned to his brother with an irritated glint in his eyes.

"I know how annoyed you are with the boy, but don't forget that it was his screams we heard. He is weak and in agony, shaking him senseless will not make his situation any better."

Vergil glared his little brother down, until the glint faded away and guilt shone instead. The red demon peered down at the boy who was now unconscious on his chest. He sighed and picked up Nero bridal style. Vergil then turned to Kyrie who looked on in apprehension. She didn't know these demons, and her friend certainly didn't like them…but they were kind, they had rescued them…does that make them safe?

"Come little girl before we leave you here."

"Verge! Don't be so mean! Let's go Kyrie; you can stay with us for a while."

She giggled softly as they began to bicker back and forth. Kyrie followed them up to the big wooded doors. Finally…

…freedom. Maybe she could go back to her big brother's house once they were out of here…if he remembered her though. She had been gone for such a long time.

They were about to pass through the doors when a gust of wind, blew past them shutting the doors with a slam.

Dante cursed and tried to kick them open again. No luck. Once again flames surrounded the door; only they weren't red…they were black. A deep, dark chuckle echoed around the room as both twins turned on their heels to face their foe.

"Do you want to leave? Hmmm…I suppose I could bargain…leave the Kitty behind with me and I'll let you pass. I'm feeling generous today so you may keep the girl if you wish, but the boy belongs to me."

The voice came out of nowhere and the room was totally empty. Vergil gazed down to Nero who was still sleeping peacefully in Dante's arms, unaware of how much danger he was currently in.

"Kitty? What kind of name is that? You got some sick fetish you wanna tell us?" Dante called out.

No answer.

Vergil pulled Kyrie behind him and pulled a table down to keep her protected. This was no place for a child, and unfortunately that was the only shelter she was going to get.

Handling Yamato warily, he scanned the room for any sign of their opponent.

Dante looked at his brother, before making a decision to follow his lead. He set Nero against the wall, behind the table and next to Kyrie. He brushed back of few strands of stray hair and kissed Nero's cheek softly.

_Best do it now when he can't kill me…_

He withdrew from the soft skin and sent a wink to Kyrie before unsheathing Rebellion and joining his brother in the middle of the room.

"Aww…how sweet. So that'd your connection with my Kitty. A deep, long-lasting affection called 'love' is it?"

The twins turned to face the source of the voice. Melting from the shadows of the farthest corner of the room came a big, black, dragon-like demon. His yellow eyes peering intently at the twins, his sharp teeth bared in a mocking smile.

"Wow…you're an ugly bugger, aren't you?"

The demon roared at Dante's insolence and brought his hands together in front of him. He looked like he was praying, but as he slowly pulled his hands apart; a purple sword surround by electricity began to form.

When it was fully formed, he swung it around his head a couple of times, letting sparks fly out of it.

"You…you're just like my Little Kitty. Always being rebellious, never listening and completely impossible to teach. But never mind that now…I'll just have to beat you into obedience. Who knows, you might be a better pupil than my own Kitty."

Vergil growled at the mocking tone that was evident in the demons speech. He was speaking to them as if they were mere children themselves.

His grasp on Yamato tightened and from the corner of his eye he looked at Dante. His little brother returned the look and gave a slight nod.

Then they charged towards the demon, sword raised high and a fierce determination in their minds…

* * *

**Woop! Woop! Go Dante, Go Vergil, Go Dante, Go Vergil! Hehehe...I make an awesome cheerleader!**

**YES! I always knew that deep down, Vergil does love Dante. I betting you that given the chance he would save Dante without it being beneficial to him. As long as no one was watching though...that seems most likely...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: And again...once more...Woop! Woop! Go Dante, Go Vergil, Go Dante, Go Vergil....**

**But I would like to apologize in advance as writing battle scenes had always been my weak point in writing. I will try and make it a super-dupery cool battle with lots of explosions and effects....and shiny things.**

**So review please. You can even create a death scene for the big, bad scientist if you want. Actually...that would be SO COOL!**

**Hehehehehehe....**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	16. Winning

**This is short. I know...I told you I was bad at battle scenes and a few parts of it I ripped off from DMC 3!**

**Plus, I had been writing other stories as well like _'Sweet Dreams' _and _'From Me To You'_. **

**_'Sweet Dreams' _is connected to this story...but it's also a threesome, so I don't know if that will be everyone's cup of tea. **

**_'From Me To You' _is a Valentine story with the DanteXNero pairing.**

**Please check them both out for me! ^.^**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Payback Is A Bitch

The black demon roared with laughter at the sight of the two twins charging at him.

They had no idea what they were up against…sure they had fought demons of great power, but he was certain they had never fought a demon that had science as his power. He reached for a phial of sparkling blue liquid and threw down to the floor below him. A billowing cloud of blue smoke enveloped him and the twins skidded across the floor to stop.

When the smoke cleared up, the demon had vanished. Dante cursed in anger, and whilst Vergil would normally avoid using such distasteful language he couldn't help but agree with his brother: That scientist was one annoying motherfucker!

Dante whipped out his guns and aimed them at the thin air before him. He scanned the empty space in front of him, growling with frustration. A mocking laugh echoed around them, making them pivot towards the sound…nothing was there.

"It seems my little demon friends, that you have underestimated science and its true power. What a pity…you look to be worthy challengers, but your naivety will be your downfall. But don't worry…your dead bodies will be a great help with our research."

Vergil cursed and sent a handful of Summoned Swords towards the air where the voice seemed to be coming from. They shattered as they hit the wall on impact. Again, nothing could be seen or heard around them. The room was empty and completely silent, except the soft sounds of breathing.

Dante felt his senses tingle and he spun round, shooting at the air as he did so. It was like the demon had made himself completely invisible. No…scratch that…he _had _made himself go completely invisible!

Roaring with outrage, Dante began fire off rounds of bullets in all directions. He hated how quickly the demon had upped them. Vergil noticed that, whilst Dante was distracted he had left himself vulnerable from behind. The purple sword had been unveiled and was now spinning through the air towards the unknowing Demon Hunter…

"Dante!"

Vergil pushed his younger brother out of the way and deflected the sword with a flick of Yamato. Dante just looked on with wide eyes filled with shock.

_He…and then I…and then he…huh?_

Seeing the look of awkwardness on his brother's face, Dante decided to make the situation lighter by adding some annoying humour.

"Thanks bro'! I knew you loved me deep down!" Dante said cheerfully.

Vergil scoffed and reacted the very way Dante had wanted him to.

"Please, your back would have been skewered if you weren't so busy shooting the air."

"Aww, c'mon Verge…what do you expect me to do? Wait around for him to show up? Sorry dude, but I'm not that patient."

"Obviously, I surprised you're not dead by the amount of reckless decisions your dim mind has made."

Their bickering was cut off as a beam of bright, blue light shot across between them, accompanied by a very irritated voice.

"Will you two shut the Hell up? You can't last five minutes without, at least one hurtful comment to each other! And this is supposed to be a rescue mission?"

The twins turned to see Nero leaning against the upturned table with his demonic arm stretched out in front of him. His eyes were burning with annoyance and pain, as he held himself up.

The two demons followed the bright, blue light and on close examination discovered it to be a ghost like projection of the teens' demonic arm. As they continued following it, they saw that Nero had grabbed the black demon around the throat.

"Woah! Nice one kid!" Dante said, impressed with the boys' newfound skill.

Nero merely scratched his nose and shrugged the praise off.

"Someone had to catch it...looks like old age is catching up to you two, huh?"

Vergil was stunned by the boys' outright cockiness and inwardly swore that no matter how appealing the teen was…he was most certainly _not _having another Dante in his house!

"Hey, don't you think you should back off a little. This ain't a playground. Little kiddies like you shouldn't be messing with things, they can't handle…so why don't you let the big boys take care of this?"

"Because the 'big boys' might strain their back too much. Don't want that to happen now, do we? Plus, I might not be able to lift you back all the way home if you do happen to faint from exhaustion."

"Oh, first I'm old, now I'm fat? Can you believe this kid Vergil?"

Said person was busy counting down from ten mentally. He was _this _close to slicing out their tongues and forcing them to eat them.

Being preoccupied, the three males forgot all about the black demon. He summoned his purple sword into his hand and concentrated electronic power into its blade. Looking intently at Nero, he summoned all of the power down towards the unsuspecting boy.

"Nero! Look out!"

Turning to Kyrie to find out what had made her so terrified, Nero felt himself get thrown backwards by the burning sting of electricity.

His hold on the head scientist was loosened and so the black demon escaped as soon as he felt the grip relax. Knowing that he no longer had the upper hand, he flew towards the phial cabinet, in hopes of finding something that would gain him an advantage…only as soon as he got there, the whole cabinet (along with the phials) smashed and fell to the floor.

The demon growled and pivoted around to see Vergil surrounded by a group of Summoned Swords.

"Heh…so you want to do this the old-fashioned way then…so be it," The scientist hissed.

Letting out a ferocious roar, he flew high into the air and came hurtling back down. He charged his sword up with electricity and slammed it into the ground. Thinking quickly, Nero grabbed Kyrie and jumped on top of one of the many machines lining the walls. Dante and Vergil flew upwards into the air also and all four of the avoided a nasty electric shock as the entire floor was covered in electric waves.

Dante whipped about Ebony and Ivory, sending a rain of bullets down towards the demons head. In a blink of an eye, the demon wrenched out his sword and held it over his head, protecting him from the many pieces of lead.

Stunned that his winning move had _failed _him, Dante placed Ebony and Ivory back into their holsters and unsheathed Rebellion. He shot down towards the scientist and brought Rebellion down, aiming for his chest. In one swift movement, the demon caught the sword and threw it (with Dante) over to the wall opposite.

Laughing darkly as he heard the younger twin hit the wall with a sickening crunch, he lifted up his arm and charged up an electric ball into his hand. When he was about to throw it at Dante he felt a blinding pain shoot up his arm.

The ball of electricity had never left his hand because his hand had been sliced off. Crying out in pain and fury, the black demon spun around to see Vergil wiping his sword clean and sheathing it, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Verge, I think you're making this 'saving me' thing a bad habit…people will start talking you know…"

"Silence, Dante. If anyone is to kill you, it shall be by my hand and mine alone."

"…Gee, I love you too Verge."

Nero rolled his eyes as they bantered once more with each other. Giving Kyrie a tight hug, he jumped down from the machine and sauntered up to the demon. Creeping up behind the black beast, he reached up and tapped it on the shoulder. As it turned around, Nero pulled back his demonic arm and punched the demon into the wall.

"That was for electrocuting me, you bastard!"

The black demon retaliated by flying upwards and charging towards Nero, sword held up high. Aiming for Nero's throat, he thrust his weapon forward intending to impale its target.

His sword however was knocked out of his hand, as Dante threw Rebellion towards the purple blade. The red demon jumped up and caught both swords before they hit the ground. Swinging them around experimentally, he smirked at the look of shock and anger on the scientists face.

Realising that he was surrounded by the three males, the black demon decided it was time to use _that_ phial. Spreading out his wings, he sent hundreds of sharp feathers flying out to the three half-demons. As they were occupied with dodging the knife-like feathers, the black demon lifted himself up into the air and made his way towards Kyrie. He grabbed her by the waist and tore off the necklace around her throat. His lips curled up into an evil smile and he dropped the young girl to the floor.

Nero saw this and sprinted towards her, skidding across the floor as she fell onto his chest. He held her close as she shook with fright and whispered hollow reassurances into her ear.

The black demon bit off the stopper on the phial and spat it out. He flew over towards the twins, but his flight was cut short as a group of Summoned Swords shredded his wings to pieces. With one last desperate move, the scientist threw the phial towards the twins as he hurtled towards the floor.

A billowing cloud of black smoke enveloped the twins. Coughing and gasping, the twins swatted the troublesome smoke away and glanced at each other in shock. The phial had contained a substance that had de-triggered them…and they couldn't trigger back.

"Like I said before…you have underestimated science and its true power," The black demon laughed darkly.

Knowing that their attacks will have considerably less power in their human forms, the twins decided to forgo any logical tactics and ran to the demon. The demon smirked im amusement as he witnessed the twins' determination. He had one hand, no wings, no sword and all scientific power that he had was now gone as well. But he was still in demon form.

He blocked one twin's sword and swung his tail around to his the other.

Dante jumped out of the way as the tail came around to hit him. As he fell back down to the ground, he swung Rebellion down and cut the tail off, earning him a cry of pain from the demons' mouth.

However, it also earned him a fizzing ball of electricity hitting him in the head.

Vergil witnessed his brother being thrown back into the wall by a bolt of electricity and growled with irritation. Only his brother would end up getting hurt and leaving him to do the dirty work alone.

He unsheathed Yamato and aimed it at the black demons heart but a sense of déjà vu washed over him, as his sword was caught and he was thrown back.

Bothe twins gritted their teeth in pain and leant against the wall to support themselves as they tried to get back up. They were tired and worn out, all if their energy slipping from their bodies as they glared hard at their adversary.

"Hehehe…End of the line, demon hunters. I'll make sure to ship your bodies to a nice, respectful laboratory."

Summoning up a huge ball of electricity in his remaining hand, the demon concentrated all of his energy onto his last attack on the twins. Said people, closed their eyes and readied themselves for the burning pain that was about to come.

…Only…it didn't.

Cracking one eye open, Dante was stunned to see the demon moaning with pain as he clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong? You got PMS or something?" He taunted.

The demon snarled and snapped at the cocky hunter. He felt his inside grow very heavy and firm. It had started with his heart, but soon the pain and begun to spread. Looking down, he was horrified to see his remaining had turning slowly to stone. The scientist tried to move it, but he found that he couldn't. He felt his throat constrict and his breathing became impossible as all of his inner organs slowly turned to stone too.

He clutched at his face and before he knew it, his entire body was one, big stone sculpture. His expression of pain and fear and been locked into position, his body was hunched up with pain…but deep in his harrowing yellow eyes was the look of realisation and regret.

"Fuck me… You really are like that chick Medusa…aren't you Verge?"

Ignoring his brothers' comments for once, the older twin approached the sculpture and examined it suspiciously.

Through the cracks, a white light was shining from within. Stepping backwards cautiously, Vergil watched as the cracks grew larger and larger, more light being released as they did so.

Whipping out Ebony and Ivory, Dante aimed his guns at the statue but thought better of it.

"Hey kid! Wanna do the honours?"

Nero walked over to them with a vengeful smirk on his face. Placing Kyrie down next to Dante, he took the guns off the man and aimed them at the one person he loathed, feared and felt the most anger towards.

"Don't mind if I do…"

Pulling the triggers on both guns, he covered his eyes as the bullets shattered the statue and freed the bright white light from inside. When the light dimmed down, Nero looked up to see nothing more than a pile of dust.

Throwing the guns back to Dante, who caught the deftly, he turned to Kyrie who had ran up to him and latched onto his neck.

Vergil felt his lips tug upwards whereas; Dante let his smile blossom at the sight of the two young people standing before them. They placed their weapons back into their rightful places and started towards the door, knowing that Nero and Kyrie would follow.

As they walked past the pile of dust, Dante kicked it up into the air, smirking as he remembered how big that dust was when it was a demon. Nero glared hard at the cloud of dust and walked after the twins, muttering a dark 'Rest in peace' to the dust in a twisted sense of closure.

Leaving the room for the last time, Dante stretched out and yawned loudly.

"Wow…that was one Hell of an experience. Don't think I'd mind if it didn't happen ever again though…"

"Indeed. Hopefully this will teach all those who think themselves better than us to think twice."

"Hey Nero, who are your friends?"

"Friends? They aren't my friends! Hey, I hope you two know that just because you rescued me, doesn't mean I like you now!"

Dante merely chuckled and swung an arm around Nero's shoulders. He gave Kyrie a wink and nuzzled his face deep into Nero's neck.

"C'mon kid…don't be like that, you know you _love _us really."

Nero stiffened and shoved the older man away from him, wiping his neck with disgust.

"Please, you have a better chance of me loving that demon back there."

"Ouch. That hurts kid."

"Yeah…wanna know what else will hurt? Me ripping off your mouth, that's what. Don't ever kiss me on the cheek again!"

* * *

**Hehehe...I figured Kyrie would have told Nero what Dante had done.**

**So...the big bad demon of the lab is now dead! Woohoo! Now, for the rest of the story I have a few ideas. I could go into how Vergil came back to life or I could scrap that altogether and just do the fluffy romance thing.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Settiling back into 'normal' life. Kyrie goes back to her brother, Dante and Vergil go back to fighting and Nero goes back into thinking why the Hell he is still around the troublesome twins.**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	17. Explaining

**HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY! Or...in my case...HAPPY LATE SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!**

**Hehehehe...I was super so busy all weekend. OMG! Slumdog Millionaire is now my all time FAVOURITE film!**

**Who else has seen it/read the book? I've done both and let me tell you...it is AMAZING!**

**Hehehe, also the results regarding on where to go with my story were pretty obvious...It's time to go into Vergils' past! With a dashing of Dantes' too.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Deep Discussions

Nero stood there awkwardly in front of Kyrie.

They had knocked five minutes ago…twice as well. Shifting his weight from one side to the other, Nero raised his hand to knock again. As his hand touched the wood, the door had swung open and standing in the doorway was a young man with dark hair and piercing eyes.

Nero had never met Kyrie's brother, but from what she had told him, Credo did sound to be a pretty okay guy. Although, meeting him face to face dispelled all those thoughts as he stared deep in the mans' stern eyes.

Credo looked him up and down, before realising that his sister was hiding behind the boy in front of him.

"K-Kyrie?"

The little girl glowed with relief and jumped up, latching herself around her brothers' neck as she giggled with delight. Nero watched them uncomfortably, not used to seeing affection in such an open way.

"Who are you? Did you find her? Where was she?" Credo suddenly asked him.

Deciding to cut a long story short, Nero gave him the basic details.

"My name is Nero. I did not find her, rather she found me." He replied simply.

Credo narrowed his eyes with suspicion and confusion. He didn't like his questions being answered by cryptic words and was unsure on whether to trust the boy or not. He glanced down to his little sister and held her tightly.

"I am grateful for your actions; however I would like a proper answer as to where my sister has been."

Nero tilted his head to the side and considered telling the man the truth. Credo looked like he would be able to handle, but really it wasn't Nero's place to tell him where his sister had gone.

"Ask Kyrie. She'll tell you all you need to know."

With his curt reply, Nero turned towards the gate where two impatient people were waiting for him the car.

"Nero!"

Hearing Kyrie's voice call out for him, Nero turned to the grinning girl. He quirked up an eyebrow as she wriggled out of her brothers' arms and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Promise me that you'll visit. Everyday okay?"

"Everyday? Isn't that a little too much? Heh…I'll try."

Nero knelt down and gave her a proper hug. Kissing her on the cheek, he watched as she skipped back up to her brother. Kyrie turned once more to wave him goodbye before the shut and Nero was left on the path alone.

Watching the door slam made him flinch with unwanted memories…Nero shook his head and sighed as he made his way back to the car.

Honestly, he had been living with the twins for a couple of days now and only yesterday had Lady discovered where Kyrie's brother lived. He knew he had no choice really about where he was going to live…that being said, Nero was glad that he was living with people who could handle him and knew about him. The fact that the twins were just like him was a bonus in itself!

Keeping his eyes hidden under his fringe, he avoided the curious looks that they were shooting him.

"Hey kid? You gonna be okay?" Dante asked.

Nero merely shrugged and slouched down the seat, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to take over. Truth be told, seeing Kyrie with her brother like that made him slightly nostalgic…it seemed like yesterday that he would be running up to his father, laughing and smiling like Kyrie…

Now look at his 'family'…two homicidal men who try to kill each other everyday. That being said, he was thankful that they had rescued him…although one thing was bothering him…

"Why did the demon turn to stone?"

"Because he hurt you," Dante stated simply.

This only caused him to be more confused. It made no sense in his mind; things just don't turn into stone like that…not even from one of Vergil's death glares.

"So? A lot of people have hurt me and they hadn't turned to stone."

Vergil slowed down at a red light and turned to face Nero.

"Do you remember that collar my foolish brother placed on you?"

Nero growled slightly and kicked the back of Dante's chair spitefully. Of course he remembered…how could he not?

"Yeah…that weird red one that I had to wear…for _two _days!"

He kicked Dante's chair again to emphasis how bad that was for him.

"Hey! I apologized!"

"Please, I bet Vergil had to make you apologize!"

Starting up the car again, Vergil mentally calmed himself down… they had just bought this car and believe or not but blood actually does stain. No matter how delightful or how wonderful the idea seemed, he could not just kill the two _children _he had in his car.

"The collar had an enchantment on it. Whoever hurts you without our consent will suffer a painful death. That scientist hurt you and so his demise was settled the moment he touched you. Though because of his demonic...abilities the magic took longer because he was a more powerful adversary." He explained, silencing the other two males in the car as they listened intently.

"…wow, that's pretty cool. Does it wear off? Is there any other stuff on it?" Nero asked.

"No. The effects of the collar are permanent and there was one other spell on it, but thankfully my brother had lifted it. It was a spell of entrapment. It is not nice to be trapped and anyone who is intelligent enough would know how terrible the feeling of being trapped is."

"Oh…thanks, I guess. But what if someone hurts me by accident? Like it isn't really their fault or they couldn't avoid it?"

"The same concept applies. If anyone hurts you, intentionally or unintentionally, then their life will pay the price."

Nero gaped with astonishment.

"That…That's terrible! You have to lift it off me, like Dante did with the other spell."

"Unfortunately, lifting curses and spells only works on inanimate objects."

Nero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anyone could die from just hurting him…even innocent people who didn't deserve it. After seeing what happened to the scientist, Nero knew that no one innocent deserved that kind of death!

"Well then…can't you alter it?"

"…I suppose we could try. It wouldn't hurt to give it a go."

Nero nodded and fell back onto the seat. He didn't want anyone dying because of him. He didn't want to hurt people, but knowing that he could without him controlling it scared him. Nero didn't like losing control, especially when a person's life was concerned.

He was brought out of his brooding by Dante's amused voice.

"You know, I think that has been the most civilised conversation we have ever had."

X-x-X-x-X

Once they had returned to Devil May Cry, the first place Nero went to was his room. Finally, he had his own room and was no longer sleeping on the couch. His new room was Trish's old one before she moved out and bought an apartment nearby.

It was quite a plain room, with the normal things you would find…a bed, wardrobe, drawers, etc… and it still smelt of the husky perfume that Trish wore. The colour scheme was pretty basic with warm tones of red and brown.

He flung himself onto the bed and buried his face into the musky scented pillows. At first, he had no intention of staying with the twins…but they had grown on him, whether he wanted them to or not, they were in his life and it looked like they were going to stay there for a while.

Whilst he had been living with them, numerous questions concerning their past had begun to pop up in his mind. Why was Vergil not dead? What had happened to cause the twins relationship to be so hostile? Why did Dante hate therapists so much?

Not only did those questions cloud his thoughts, but he began to notice things…little things. Like whenever Dante pissed him off to a certain degree, Vergil would pick up Yamato and leave. Only to return the next day completely covered in blood. And how the picture of the pretty lady on Dante's desk resembled Trish so much and yet it wasn't her at all…

Living with the twins was so confusing to him, but honestly he had gotten used to the wild and unpredictable ways of the twins. What he couldn't get used to was the constant, motherly attitude that Trish and Lady would give him. They were always asking how he was and if he had eaten and whether the twins had hurt him or not. Nero found it slightly embarrassing to be asked such questions and he had no idea whether to snap at them or feel flattered by their concerns.

Not only that, but it seemed they were keeping a tight leash on him. After returning from the lab, the four adults gave him a quick lecture and one major rule. Nero wasn't allowed to leave Devil May Cry without someone accompanying him. Knowing that they were hesitant about giving him some independence outside, Nero felt slightly frustrated that they didn't trust him, even though he was beginning to trust them…although, that being said, it was understandable considering his habit of running away when his emotions get too wild or things don't go his own way.

Nero sunk deeper and deeper into his thoughts and had almost dozed off, if it wasn't for Lady marching into his room and hitting him over the head with a cushion.

"Ah! What the Hell?"

"Dante had called you down for dinner _five _times now! If you want to sleep, do it later but you must eat Nero."

"God…you make me eat so much…are you trying to fatten me up or something?"

"Of course I am. You're skinnier than me, and that is practically against the law!"

"Stop exaggerating."

Shooting more playful remarks as they walked downstairs, Nero froze as Trish gave him a kiss on the cheek. No matter whether it was conditional or not, whether it was innocent or not, he hated being kissed.

He rubbed his cheek furiously when Trish had turned her back. Nero watched as they collected the money that Dante owed them and waved goodbye.

"Still not into the whole affection thing, huh kid?"

Nero glared at Dante, who merely smirked and strode off into the kitchen. Following him, Nero was instantly entranced by the gorgeous smell of Tagliatelle Carbonara. He had been surprised that the stoic, cold twin could cook. What was more surprising was that Vergil was _willing _to cook.

Nero had learnt his lesson from last time and so when he moaned from the creamy, delicious taste, he made sure it was a mental moan. Although, there times where he was sure the twins were physic or something because they would always give him a funny look that made him flush uncomfortably.

Dante was playing with his food, twirling the pasta round and round his fork earning him a glare from his brother. However, Dante's mind wasn't on dinner, but rather, he was wondering about the laboratory.

"What was that Kyrie chick doing at that lab anyway?" He wondered out loud.

"Don't call her a 'chick'! And she brought to the lab like any other child. The bastards had intended to experiment on her, but instead used her against me, so I would follow their orders."

"She is a chick though…so, were any other kids there like you?"

"Dante! I'm warning you, anyway I was the only one with…you know…and so they gave me 'top priority'…heh, aren't I special?"

"Yeah, you kinda are."

Scratching his nose uncomfortably, Nero resumed eating his meal trying hard to ignore the intense look that Dante was giving him.

"So, you gonna visit that Kyrie chick everyday?"

"Dante!" Nero snapped. He had only been with them for a few days, but already he had noticed Dante's approach to women.

"What?"

Vergil sighed into his tea and regarded Dante coolly.

"You must forgive my brother. He doesn't know how to treat women, but you mustn't blame him really."

"Oh? And why not?"

"The only women he has ever been around nowadays are the whores who are desperate enough to go to his bed with him."

"Harsh Verge, you do realise you've insulted Trish and Lady as well there…don't you?"

"I've insulted them? Says you, the person who feels compelled to degrade them."

"Degrade them? How the Hell do I degrade them? By calling them 'babe' and 'chick' every now and then?" Dante demanded.

"Actually, they find it annoying honestly…" Nero felt that he had to say something; he had _just _cleaned up the kitchen from their last fight.

"And how do you know?"

Feeling slightly put out by the way they were staring at him, Nero shifted uncomfortably and pushed his pasta around his plate.

"Well…they told me. Yesterday, whilst you two were out doing a mission."

Vergil smirked smugly and drank his tea with a sense of victory. Dante meanwhile felt pissed and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the telephone. Giving the two other males an icy look, he stood up and marched out of the kitchen.

Muttering darkly under his breathe about 'conspiracies' and 'evil twins' and 'bratty kids' he picked up the phone and snapped a moody "What?" to the client calling them.

Sighing deeply when they gave him the password, Dante reached for Ebony and Ivory, placing them into their holsters and sheathing Rebellion onto his back. He walked back into the kitchen, grabbing his motorbike keys and messing up his brothers' hair in the process.

"C'mon Verge, the guy says a whole load of Sins have broken into his house. And when I say house I mean a mansion! Heck, I might be able to pay Lady off after all…"

Sheathing Yamato into its Saya, the older twin scoffed at his brothers' statement.

"Of course it all depends on how much damage you create brother, and we all know how messy you are when it comes to even the simplest of jobs."

"Yeah, yeah…as long as the job gets done, who cares?"

Nero chewed on his lip as he watched them ready themselves to head on out. Following them out of the kitchen, he leant against the door frame and spoke out loud, just as they were about to open the front door.

"Hey! Can…Can I come with you this time? It gets so boring on my own…"

Dante gave him a soft smile and walked over to him.

"You can kick ass kid, I'll give you that…but you gotta believe me when I say that you aren't ready…yet."

"Yeah, you said that yesterday as well. When will I be ready then?"

"Nero, you're only sixteen."

"So? Vergil told me he started when he was thirteen!"

Dante raised an eyebrow at his twin, who merely shrugged, giving Nero a slight smile and left. Dante sighed and turned his attention to Nero who was still glaring at him.

"Come on kid…tell you what, when your 17 then we'll start training you. How does that sound?"

"Fine. But just so you know, my birthday is next week."

"Really? Well then, think you can wait that long?"

"I suppose…"

"Good boy. Now remember, no running away whilst we're gone. No matter where you go, we _will _find you."

Nero scowled when Dante ruffled his hair affectionately. He narrowed his eyes at Dante's back and gave him a half-hearted wave when he left.

He sighed wistfully and wandered upstairs to his room. The dinner was heavy on his stomach and he was pretty sure it wasn't Vergil's cooking skills that was making that way.

Nero could wait a week… Heck! He would wait a year if he had to. When he was back n the lab with the black demon, Nero had felt a rush…a thrilling rush of excitement and danger. He loved it and he would do anything to feel it again.

Folding his arms behind his head, Nero fell asleep with dreams filled with demons, guns and swords…

* * *

**Hmm...it was a pretty basic filler chapter, to explain some things...heh, now the collar doesn't seem so random to me anymore!**

**On another note...I really can't draw people. For some random reason I've started to draw a picture of Dante, Vergil and Nero and damn! They are hard to draw...I wanted to some art work to go with my story and a whole lot of my other stories as well...but God! People are hard to draw!**

**Okay...rant over...please review! Please? Oh! Try and guess what Nero's birthday presents will be! ^.^**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Once more Vergil storms out when an argument between him and Dante crosses the line. This time though, Nero demands to be told what is going on with the cold twin.**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	18. Arguing

**I'm baaack! Grr...first off I'd like to blame this site for not letting me log on! Then I'd like to blame my art teacher for LOADING ME WITH SO MUCH EFFING HOMEWORK!**

**...But for now...I'm cool...because I can log on and I'm homework free. Also..._some else has thrown Nero off a cliff! _Which is why I am now gonna stand under that cliff to catch my dream boy. Yes...I did just say that...hehehehehe...**

**And I have another DanteXNero story up called: _'Dante's Little Emo.' _Three guesses on who the emo is...hehehehehe...**

**So...thank you for all who've reveiwed and let me just say NOW that I hate this chapter...took me FAR TOO LONG to write!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Over The Edge

Nero crossed off one more day on his calendar.

He was _this _close to his birthday…then he would finally be able to join them on a mission! Feeling his pulse quicken with excitement and anticipation, Nero ran out of his room feeling high.

Just six more days…six more days…

Nero was about to open the door, when a pair of frustrated voices started to get louder in volume. He couldn't believe that they were fighting so early in the morning…he couldn't believe Dante had woken up this early in the morning.

He listened intently, despite the consequences he had to suffer the last time he eavesdropped on the twins. Their voices were filled with spite and malice, but Nero couldn't understand a word they were saying…

Opening up the door quietly, he noticed that they were completely covered in rain and blood. Vergil had Yamato at Dante's throat and Dante had Ivory at Vergil's head…all in all, it was a normal scene to witness.

_Must have just come back from a job…must have been a pretty bad job too…_

Their voices were cold and the teen could sense that they were about to turn their fight into more of a physical one. Nero had caught a few words and when he strung them together he realised they were arguing about their parents.

Now, only having lived with them for a while Nero still didn't understand the twins fully, but he knew that their parents were a taboo subject. You weren't to talk about them, ask about them or even _think _about them.

Hearing them arguing about that particular subject now made the teen uneasy. Backing away from the door quietly, he walked back to his room and waited for the shouting match to pass. Nero fell back onto his bed and sighed. He hadn't expected a 'happy family' when he came to live with the twins. He knew they had a dysfunctional relationship and mostly nothing good ever came from them when they were in the same room together.

What he couldn't understand was why they were living together if they hated each other so much…well Vergil hated Dante…Dante just…loved to hate Vergil.

It ws confusing and completely ridiculous, but Nero had accepted that they were probably never going to change. It would be nice though…if only once they had a proper conversation without the sharp insults, hurtful comments and the cruelness of how true the insults and comments were.

Nero sighed again as he heard the front door slam shut. Once again Vergil had most likely stormed out to vent his anger on some poor unsuspecting victim, whether it is human or not.

He could hear the slight slamming of furniture being thrown around and realised that Dante was letting his own steam off. Deciding that his curiosity was a curse that needed to be fulfilled, Nero stood up and walked out of his room, eyeing the door to the reception warily. He opened it up and looked down to see Dante at his desk, eyes closed and face twisted into a frown.

Nero tilted his head to the side and quietly crept down the stairs. He walked over to the desk and regarded the man in front of him.

"Kid, as much as _love _having people staring at me…I'd rather be left alone right now."

"No."

Dante raised his eyebrows and cracked one eye open to see Nero with his arms folded across his chest glaring at him defiantly. He sighed heavily and leant forward towards the teen.

"No, eh? And why not?"

"I'm fed up with being left in the dark! I know something weird is going on and I want to know why!"

Dante smirked at him as he reached over for a slice of pizza. He chewed on it thoughtfully and tilted his head as he considered Nero's request.

"Nope. Not my place to say…you're gonna have to ask Verge."

"He won't tell me. I know he won't, you saw the way he looked at me when I said that he wasn't dead. Vergil will probably kill me if I ask him where he goes off to and why he goes off."

"Oh really? Well that's easy to explain, he goes off to some dark alley to kill demons. Simple kid."

Nero scowled and swiped at Dante's head.

"Come on Dante, I heard you two arguing. You always argue. And then when you cross the line, Vergil always gets up and leaves. Why?!"

Dante sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. So many questions…too many questions… He could have shrugged it off and said that Vergil couldn't handle losing a verbal fight, but the fierce look in Nero's eyes made him rethink that choice.

"You want to know why he left today?"

Nero felt slightly stunned that Dante would actually tell him without the many hours of relentless pestering that Trish and Lady would usually do. Nonetheless, he nodded silently and sat on the edge of the desk.

Dante sucked in a deep breathe and took another bite out of his pizza. To say he was ashamed of what had transpired between him and Vergil would be an understatement…they were both frustrated and tired and it seemed that the two had only fuelled the twin's spite for each other.

In short…their argument was nothing like any other argument they have had. On the contrary, it was far worse…

X-x-X-x-X

_T__heir wounds were healing quite slowly, which said a lot as countless injuries littered their fatigued bodies._

_Killing and overcoming every demon at the mansion had been an overnight job and all their work had been paid off with nothing more but an I.O.U…a huge massive mansion, a filthy rich bachelor and all they were given was a lousy I.O.U!_

_What was worse was the fact that the demons had only attacked the man and his house as a way to trap the Sons of Sparda. Revenge was on their minds__ and if it took harming innocent people to carry out their revenge then so be it._

_It pissed Dante off to no end!_

_Every other call he received was because some demons decided that it was time to get even and avenge their humiliating defeat by going after Sparda's sons. Usually he carried out the job without being paid too…that was the worst of the worst of it all!_

"_Dammit dad…why do we always have to clean up his mess?" Dante cursed as the he and Vergil left the house._

_The older of the two merely lifted an eyebrow and frowned at the comment._

"_Father never left us a mess, brother. It is not his fault that demons are focused on gaining their revenge. It is but their fault and theirs alone."_

_Dante scoffed and muttered darkly under his breathe._

"_Oh yeah…forgot dear daddy can do no wrong in your eyes."_

_Vergil growled at the comment and quicker than Dante expected, he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his brother's throat._

"_He is our father. He does no wrong in either of our eyes Dante."_

"_Your eyes maybe, but in my eyes he's basically cursed us!" He snapped._

_Dante knocked Vergil's sword from his throat and stormed inside Devil May Cry. He was tired, angry and all of his patience had flown out of the window. Now was most definitely __**not**__ the right time to be arguing about their parents._

_Vergil followed after him fuming with rage at Dante's cheek. He had always known that their father was not in Dante's good books most of the time, but he hadn't expected such a harsh statement coming forth from Dante's mouth._

"_Our father gave us everything! How dare you even consider our gift a curse?!"_

"_Oh yeah, because having armies of demons trying to kill me is the perfect gift any father should get their son."_

"_Dante…"_

_The younger twin ignored the warning in Vergil's tone and flipped him off. Dante sauntered into the kitchen, returning with a box of pizza. He promptly dropped it onto the desk and returned his attention to Vergil._

"_Although, I must admit…wasn't much of a father really now…was he?"_

_He skilfully dodged and incoming slash of Yamato and pulled out Ivory, aiming her at Vergil's head. Both were glaring daggers at the other._

"_Our father was a brilliant man…you be sure to remember that Dante!"_

"_Please…you call leaving us when we were ten 'brilliant'? Heh, I'd like to see what you'd call outstanding."_

"_You know why he had to leave. Don't dare blame him for his leaving!"_

"_Why not? I'm not gonna be like you and blame mom! Just because she was 'human'!"_

_He dodged another slice and knocked the incoming sword back with his gun. No matter how much he wanted to, he refused to start a physical fight whilst Nero was still asleep._

"_I did nothing of the sort. I never blamed that woman!"_

"_Mom."_

"…_what?"_

"_She was our __**mom**__! Not 'that woman' you bastard. Why do you say things like that?"_

_Vergil growled with impatience and frustration. He knew why he said things like that, he was not the type to speak his reasons out loud though…but Dante would. Because Dante knew._

"_Because you felt she loved me more…was that it? Because you were a little bit jealous that __**our mother **__looked after me a tab bit more. Even though you made it clear time and time again that 'you didn't need a worthless human pandering after you, you were a demon! You could take care of yourself!'"_

_Dante's voice held such spite and malice, Vergil could truly say that he was shocked to here such harshness in his brothers' voice. And he hadn't finished there…no…he was no where near done._

"_She loved us both the same you heartless dick! You had your head too far up your own arse to see that! You knew she loved us equally…but your fucking ego wouldn't let you acknowledge that fact that a human could love you! You know…she was calling for you…when she was dying in my fucking arms. But you buggered off and left her…left me! You let her die you egoistic prick!"_

_The silence that followed was heavy and deafening. You could slice through it like butter. Both twins were breathing heavily, eyes glinting and flashing dangerously and their hands twitched as they held their weapons._

_Neither knew what to do…or what to say. Dante was far too angry and weary to take it all back. That being said he had felt the drop of regret and guilt mingle in his hurricane of emotions. _

"_You will regret that, dear brother."_

_And with that Vergil left. His voice filled with poisonous hatred and suppressed fury. Dante knew had gone too far, but it was a little too late to be taking back his words…_

X-x-X-x-X

Nero was stunned. He had known that the twins past was confusing and to talk about it was unheard of…but to hear what had actually gone between them in such a way…paralysed him with shock.

He had never known that the twins could be so…hurtful to each other. He did know that Dante's last comment had hit Vergil hard. Nero didn't need to be there to know that.

"…Dante…you…you're a…a dick."

It was all he could say. Never before had he felt such pity for Vergil and such anger for Dante. Honestly he had never met their mother and father, so he couldn't make a judgement on whose perceptions to side with…but to listen to Dante as he explained to Nero what had actually transpired between them was painfully hard.

He gave Dante a glance and saw that the man had his head in his arms. His body rose up in down in a way that told Nero the older man was sleeping.

The teen shook his head in despair and bit his lip. Nero still wanted to know what was going on with the elder twin…he still wanted to know what secret was being kept from him.

He made his decision clear and final. Giving Dante one last look, Nero pulled on his jacket, adjusted his sling and left Devil May Cry.

He was going to find Vergil…no matter what!

* * *

**IC? OOC? Are they? Aren't they? To be honest, I always saw Dante as a mummy's boy and Vergil as daddy's little soldier. So of course they'd be defensive of their favourite parent. Just...a little too defensive...**

**And now Nero had RAN OFF AGAIN! Most likely to get in more danger but what the Heck. I'm sadistic. But I love Nero...so he won't hurt.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Nero finds his quest to find Vergil cut short as Dante catches up to him and confronts him. **

**So...perty please review for lil' old me....**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	19. Handling

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**OMG! **_02-28-09_ **WAS THE LAST TIME I HAD UPDATED! NEARLY TWO MONTHS AGO! TWO MONTHS!**

**What happened to me you ask? OH! It's a truly, terrifying tale of school, family, GCSEs, friends AND LAZINESS!**

**And what do I come back to? FOUR PEOPLE PUSHING NERO OFF THE CLIFF! THAT'S WHAT!**

**What do I have to make up for it...a terribly confusing chapter of Vergil's past...AND A KISS!**

**...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Can You Handle The Truth?

Nero had no idea where to go.

Did Vergil go this way? Or had he gone that way? Was he still out there? Or had he gone back home?

He relied mostly on the places Vergil would likely go to…so really that gave him: One library, two parks, five cafés and fifty seven alleys…so far he had gone to the library, both of the parks, to three of the cafés and had dared to go down six of the alleys.

He was lost, out of breath and was starting to feel his paranoia rise up. It was midnight and here he was skulking around alleyways on his own.

_Not really the best situation to be in.__ Damn twins…always are making me do these things without thinking it through first…_

Nero sighed and leant against the alley wall, stretching out and yawning. His legs ached and his eye felt heavy…he started to slide down the wall in a half-awake trance. He started to wonder why he allowed himself to do the most reckless and impulsive things without thinking about it through first. Especially where the twins were concerned. Nero had blamed his curiosity at first but now he wasn't sure that it was just his curiosity making him do the craziest things.

He could fell himself being lulled to sleep, but something stopped him…it was a loud noise…like the clanging of a sword.

Shooting up, Nero turned to face the direction the noise was coming from. He ran across the road and stood up against the wall. Creeping slowly he peered around the corner and was stunned at the sight.

A large blue demon, drenched in blood was fending off dozens of Wraths. Nero tried to creep closer but chewed on his lip and stayed put. He watched, hypnotically as Vergil pierced each oncoming demon with a casual flick of his sword…

If there was anyone Nero wanted to be like, it was most probably Vergil. He was deadly in the most sophisticated way. He made you feel safe but at the same time he made you feel like running for the hills.

Nero tilted his head to the side and started to reach forwards…only to have someone grab his arm before it even reached Vergil and pulled him back around the wall.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

It was Dante.

Nero shook the hand off his arm and gave Dante and icy glare. He had been practicing it but could never seem to get it to Vergil's standard.

"Looking for _your _brother, if you haven't noticed. And would you look at that…I've found him."

"Listen kiddo, you don't want to be messing with Vergil when he's like…that."

"Like what?"

Dante sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. He hated explaining things, especially when the things weren't even his business. That being said, he knew Nero had a right to know…and it would keep him safe as well.

Taking a look around the corner with a pained expression, Dante glanced at his brother still deep in concentration whilst he fought off the Wrath demons.

"Come on kid…we best be going back home. And…if you're good, I'll tell you everything…"

Nero gave him a sceptical look and scoffed.

"Everything huh? And only if I'm good…how old do you really think I am?!"

"Younger than me and that's all that matters!"

X-x-X-x-X

They spent the entire journey home in silence. Well…as silent as Dante can be when he's bored. Walking with him alone was something Nero would never, ever, _ever _do again!

If the man wasn't singing, he was whistling, when he wasn't whistling, he was humming! There was only so much that Nero could and would take. He had now acquired a blinding headache, not to mention a nervous twitch caused by glaring for too long.

He slumped down on the couch and waited for the 'everything' to be told.

"So kid…what do you wanna know first?" Dante asked casually, as he strode into main room with a can of beer in one hand and pizza box in the other.

Nero chewed his lip for a while…he did want to know a lot…mainly one thing though.

"Vergil said you killed him…so why is he alive?"

Dante winced at the bluntness of the question. The very topic of him…killing his brother was a very touchy and sensitive one. He did not like to talk about nor even think about the subject.

"You really wanna know?"

Nero nodded.

"Alright kiddo…settle down because this is one story that I ain't telling again."

Dante took a deep swig from his can and chewed thoughtfully on his pizza.

"Okay…Once Upon A Time in a Land Far Awa-"

"_Dante_!"

"Alright…there was this island right, called Mallet Island. That was where I met Trish and that was where I allegedly killed my big bro."

"Allegedly? Long word for you, don't you think?"

"Do you want to know the damn story or not?"

Nero smirked but made the zipping movement across his lips.

"Good boy…anyway, few years later, some guy calls up to inform me of a demon slaughtering people in the local library. He offered a Hell of a lot of money for the job so I headed on over. The demon I fought was in fact our very own, Mr. Vergil. When we fought, I noticed how his moves were clumsy and how his actions seemed desperate compared to how he normally fought. I humoured him for a few minutes, to give the locals a bit of a show…can't let my fans down now can I? Humph. Anyway, Vergil ended up unconscious and I, like the loving brother I am, carried him home."

Dante paused to take another swig and stared up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember what happened next.

"He…woke up all disorientated and once again tried to impale me with his sword. Oh, and by the way, you know his sword is totally compensating for something, if you get what I mean?"

Nero growled impatiently.

"Like that way you're compensating with your own sword?" He said innocently.

"Bitch. Anyway, after I calmed him down he decided to 'entrust' me with how he came back to life. When I left Mallet Island, the whole place had blown to bits. The rumour of a castle infested with the very essence of Hell attracted many scientists to the place. How they got there, I'll never know…anyway, one dude named Agnus found the godforsaken place and also came across the armour my brother was wearing. Lo and behold he also found dear Vergil."

"They kept him in a container-type thing with wires connected to his body. The wires fed him oxygen and nutrients and all that shit, so basically they were keeping alive. They tested the numerous souvenirs they had taken from the island, but left Vergil alone. He was in a coma and so the scientists thought that he wouldn't wake up for quite some time. Well…what a big mistake they had made. The even bigger mistake they made was breaking Yamato. Seriously, that thing is like Vergil's baby. Don't touch it, breathe near it or even look at it for long periods of time. So when they broke it, something inside Vergil made him wake. He said it was like a signal going off in his mind telling him to just open his eyes and he did."

Dante yawned and smirked at the awe in Nero's face. The boy was well and truly entranced with Vergil's story.

"He reached out for his precious baby and saw red when he found that the blade had been snapped in two. He Triggered, broke the container and killed everyone within the lab. Everyone except Agnus. He demanded that the scientist tell him what had happened and the poor guy just spilled everything. And after he repaired Yamato, he spilled his blood too…or that's what Vergil told me."

"Anyway…he was weak and tired, so he stayed for the night. Then he stayed for another night and then another and another, until it was an unspoken agreement that he basically just lived with me. I knew he had now where else to go, so I let him. I gave him the conditions that applied to living with and he told me his own. And here we are."

Nero was amazed at how Dante told the story of Vergil's resurrection, but was still confused.

"But…you killed him."

"Nah…I only killed the corrupted him. In doing so, I freed the non-corrupt Vergil and he took control of his mind again."

"Woah…"

Dante grinned and stretched out like a cat. He felt his muscled groan in protest and fell back against the couch, eyeing Nero with interest. The boy was deliciously naïve but oh-so-adorable. If a mere story could enthral and excite him so much…imagine what other things Dante could do…

…Dear God. What a thought.

"Anymore questions kiddo?"

"Huh…oh, yeah. You still haven't answered my question properly from before. Why does Vergil always leave when you two get into argument?"

"To protect me."

Nero raised both eyebrows up in disbelief. Never before had he even thought of the older twin protecting his younger.

"And why would he do that?"

"Hey! I let him live with me for two years now! He should be protecting me…not that I need it."

"So why is he then?"

"Because the person he's protecting me from is Mundus. You know who he is right?"

Nero nodded. Trish and Lady had told him all about Mundus and how the Sparda twins were linked with him.

"Good…that saves me from telling another story. Anyway, Vergil used to serve Mundus, but when he came to live with me, he basically tore up his contract. In other words, he discontinued serving Mundus. Now Mundus doesn't like it when his little soldiers desert him and to make sure he knows exactly where they are, he places a curse on them. You heard of the 7 Deadly Sins right? Well, when a demon comes into servitude with Mundus he puts them through Seven Trials to see which sin suits the demon most. The sins he commits the most, will decided which curse Mundus will use on him."

"So…I don't get it. Mundus controls his servants with the Deadly Sins and then what?" Nero asked.

"Well when a demon deserts Mundus, he still has the curse on him and no matter what happens, that curse will be on him forever. Then, when the demon commits the sin he is most guilty of, Mundus knows where he is instantly and sends the demon that apply to his sin after him."

"…"

"You still confused kid? Okay…Vergil's sin is Wrath. So whenever he gets pissed off enough, Mundus will know exactly where he is. Therefore he sends the Wrath demons after him. Vergil leaves whenever we argue because if Mundus knows where he is, he will know where I am. According to Vergil, that is something he can't rick happening. I like to think it as a twisted example of how much he loves me."

"Wrath huh? I would have thought Pride would have been his sin. Wait. You're a total bastard then! If Wrath is what makes Mundus find him then why do you still piss Vergil off so much?"

"I thought that too…but come on, that's way too obvious. And I am his brother before anything else. It's my job to piss him off otherwise our relationship would just fall apart. It's how it's always been...Plus, it's not my fault Vergil has a short fuse…"

"Only when it comes to you though, so yeah, it is your fault."

Dante merely chuckled and stretched. He had become tired during his story telling and found it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Listen kid, that's all I'm telling you tonight. I'm going to bed…"

Nero nodded and started to follow the older man upstairs. Dante suddenly stopped and turned halfway up.

"Oh and 'The End'…goodnight kid."

Nero raised an eyebrow and shook his head in amusement. Dante could be incredibly weird when he wanted to be. Before he could react, Dante smiled mischievously and kissed Nero quickly on the lips before racing upstairs laughing madly.

Nero blushed and rubbed his lips furiously.

"Dammit Dante! I'm gonna rip off your mouth if you keep doing that!"

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHE! I'M STILL USING CAPS LOCK FOR SOME WEIRD REASON!**

**Right...okay...HERE IS MY HAND! I want you to smack it in your review...I MADE MYSELF A PROMISE TO UPDATE WITHIN DAYS...NOT MONTHS!**

**....okay...I'm calm...I'm cool!**

**Now. It would be lovely and incredibly awesome to have _EIGHT REVIEWS! _Why? So I can get to ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!**

**Which is basically awesomness personified! Now...I love you all...I love your reviews AND I LOVE EASTER EGGS!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	20. Losing

**I know I told you to slap my hand but really I should be lying in a puddle of my own blood...**

**...I left this update lingering around for too long! And I swear I am going to blow my school up when I'm older! Grrr....**

**OMG! I HAVE OVER** _100 REVIEWS_** ON THIS STORY! I AM SO EFFING PROUD OF MYSELF EVEN THOUGH IT MIGHT NOT BE MUCH TO OTHER PEOPLE! ^.^**

**So yeah, this is probably the shortest and crappiest chapter so far! I am not proud of it....trust me!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Flashback And Voices

…Well. It was awkward to say the least.

It was midnight and Dante was pacing back and forth like a tiger in a cage, Nero meanwhile was sat at his desk watching him nervously.

Two days. Two whole days it has been since Vergil last stepped foot in Devil May Cry.

Oh he did come back after that incident…he didn't receive a warm welcome though …

At least not from Dante.

X-x-X-x-X

_Nero looked nervously from left to right. From Dante's forced smile to Vergil's icy glare. The teen could feel the tension building up between them, it was suffocating him and there was nothing he could do about it._

_He was too scared to speak, too scared to move and too scared to even blink. The twins had become even more unpredictable in their actions ever since Vergil had come back early this morning. Nero was sure he'd get whiplash from their mood swings._

_They were at the table eating breakfast, and so far nothing…unusual had happened._

_Nero bit his lip and gave each twin a hesitant look from beneath his bangs. He knew he shouldn't be worried about them…Heck! He still had trust issues with them. However, it did cause a stir in his heart when he knew one or both of the twins were silently hurting inside._

_He quietly sighed and lifted his fully, giving Vergil and exasperated look._

"…_Vergil. Are you sure that you're alright?"_

_Vergil gave him an amused smirk._

"_Of course I am Nero…just like I was the other two times you asked me."_

"_Could have fooled me…" Dante scoffed._

"_Oh brother, and what would make you say such a thing?"_

_Nero noticed the glint in Vergil's eyes and knew his temper was beginning to rise. Ever since he had learnt what really went on in the older twin's life, he felt sympathy for Vergil and feared for his life slightly._

"_Come on Verge…only a complete and utter girl would storm out like that. It was totally uncalled for and honestly, I wouldn't put it past you if you really were a girl."_

_Nero could tell that Dante was getting really worked up about his brother leaving their fight like that yesterday. He knew that the younger twin was even more annoyed that Vergil had strolled in this morning like nothing had happened._

"_Dante."_

"_What? You have freakin' mood swings that clearly resemble Lady when she's PMSing, an-ARGH!"_

_Dante reached up to rub his throbbing head and looked down to the floor to see a spoon, lying innocently on the floor._

_The younger twin snapped his head up and turned to face Nero who was glaring at him coldly._

"_Did you just throw that at me?"_

_Nero merely huffed and stood up to leave. Before he did however, he approached Vergil from behind and kissed the older twin on the cheek to spite Dante._

_As he left, he noticed the tense air that circled the twins and briefly wondered if he had made the situation worse…_

X-x-X-x-X

"Why him?"

Nero snapped back to reality to see Dante gazing at him intently.

"What do you mean?"

Dante rolled his eyes and quickly walked up to Nero. He placed his hands on the chair arms, effectively trapping the boy under him.

"Why'd you kiss him?"

Nero couldn't believe that Dante was stuck on such a stupid topic when Vergil had been gone for two whole days! Vergil never left for two whole days when he lost his temper…Heck! He didn't even leave for one whole day. How could Dante be focused on such a trivial thing when his brother was potentially missing, maybe in danger too!

"To spite you. Because I knew what you were doing. You were trying to get him angry again, even though you know what will happen to him! I don't care if it's your 'job' as a little brother! Your main priority should be to protect your family and the ones you love! Not to anger them, causing them to leave before a whole army of demons arrived ready to tear them apart. Even Vergil knows what his priorities are. He's protecting you isn't he? By leaving every time _you _do something stupid. Why can't you make his life easier by doing the same? By protecting him!"

Nero was breathing heavily as his rant came to an end. He had never said anything as…powerful as that before. It felt good. Really good.

He looked up to see the unreadable expression on Dante's face. The older man stood back, giving Nero more room and looked down. Dante felt…strange. Like, the kid in front of him had made some unknown feeling deep inside him rise up to show its ugly face.

Dante knew what feeling it was though…

It was shame.

Never before had Dante felt ashamed of himself…well, that isn't true. The last time he felt ashamed was when he had supposedly 'killed' his brother. Now that feeling had risen again, Dante now knew why he had suppressed it.

He felt awful. As a person and more importantly a brother. Nero was right. That didn't mean to say he was going to turn from a Devil to an Angel with a snap of his fingers. It just wasn't in his blood, you know?

"…Alright kid. I'll try and be nice to Vergil once he gets back."

_If he gets back that is…but Verge is a big boy and is capable of looking after himself. I'll give him one more day before I look for him…_

Nero nodded in acceptance and stood up, stretching like a cat.

"I'm going to bed. It's no use waiting for him all night. It's clear he isn't going to come back home."

Dante waved him off absentmindedly as he focused his attention out of the window.

Knowing that the younger twin was most likely going to stay up all night, Nero trudged up the stairs and walked back to his room.

He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

X-x-X-x-X

_He isn't there is he…?_

_You want him back…don't you? And I know why…_

_I know all your secrets Nero…and more._

_You'd like to see him…wouldn't you…?_

_Well I know where he is and if you want him…_

…_then come get him._

* * *

**Ohhh! Nero is hearing a voice in his dreams now!**

**I wonder who it is....? Hehehehe...**

**Review please, because I'm beginning to hit that wall where I have no idea what to write next so please give me some ideas and inspiration on where to take this story next! Please!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**P.S. Have I apologized for this crappy update? No? Then I am actually, really, very sorry!**


End file.
